


The Abduction

by geritis



Category: Archie Comics, Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017), Riverdale (TV 2017) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Bisexual Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom & Veronica Lodge Friendship, Cheryl Blossom Needs a Hug, Endgame Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Established Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Cheryl Blossom, M/M, Mentioned Southside Serpents Gang, Parents Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Protective Toni Topaz, Soft Cheryl Blossom, Soft Sweet Pea (Riverdale), Soft Toni Topaz, Southside Serpent Alice Cooper (Archie Comics), Southside Serpent Cheryl Blossom, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Toni Topaz, Toni Topaz Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 08:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 24,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28917891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geritis/pseuds/geritis
Summary: Cheryl and Toni had been married for four years and had started their family when Toni was abducted while doing a Serpent initiation.Who took her and how long was she gone before Cheryl got a call from Sheriff Keller regarding Toni's whereabouts?Nana Rose is alive and lives with Choni. They also have Jason's twins.Archie and Cheryl are best friends.Alice and FP are together.Toni is Serpent Queen.
Relationships: Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Archie Andrews & Cheryl Blossom, Archie Andrews & Cheryl Blossom & Jughead Jones & Kevin Keller & Veronica Lodge & Josie McCoy, Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones, Cheryl Blossom & Alice Cooper, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper, Cheryl Blossom & Betty Cooper & Kevin Keller & Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Cheryl Blossom & Veronica Lodge, Cheryl Blossom/Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty & Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller, Jughead Jones & Toni Topaz, Peaches 'N Cream & Toni Topaz, Penelope Blossom/Penny Peabody, Sweet Pea & Toni Topaz, Veronica Lodge/Sweet Pea
Comments: 12
Kudos: 57





	1. Seven Years Ago

**Author's Note:**

> The idea actually came to me in a dream 😂 Toni had shown up at Thistlehouse and had been gone for some time. Cheryl answered the door with a toddler on her hip. And so 'The Abduction' was created. 
> 
> Get ready to cry. Grab your tissues and a nice blanket to burrito yourself into.

_The day was April 9th, 2014. The day in which Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz would finally be tying the knot, after five years of being together. A day they had both been dreaming of._

_"You look so beautiful, Cher." Betty smiled at her cousin, who was wearing a gorgeous long white dress with lace sleeves. "Why am I so nervous? We've been together for five years." Cheryl said as she paced around the small room, waiting to walk down the aisle to her future wife._

_"It's totally normal to be nervous, girl. I know I was when Sweets and I got married. And you're probably going to cry, but I know Toni will be speechless when she sees you." Veronica told her best friend._

_"She's right, Cheryl. We've all known you and Toni were endgame, since the beginning. Go get your girl." Archie told the red-headed girl as he pulled her into a hug._

_In the other room, Toni was getting ready. She wore a strapless white dress with simple lace around the front. "Alright, Tiny. It's almost show time. You nervous?" Fangs asked the pink haired girl. "Of course I'm nervous, you idiot. I'm about to walk down the damn aisle with a bunch of people looking at me while I say 'I do' to Cheryl fucking Blossom...finally." she beamed._

_Peaches entered the room, "Alright, Tones. Your bride is ready. You got this. It's time to start your future." She smiled._

_"That's what I'm talking about, T!" Fangs patted her on the shoulder. "The music should be starting any minute. You'll go first, and then Cheryl, Nana Rose and Alice will come down shortly after."_

_Two minutes later, the song they chose to walk down the aisle to, started playing. I Can't Wait by Ben Rue. Dagwood and Juniper being the ring bearer and flower went down the aisle first, with the guidance of Alice._

_Sweet Pea opened the door to a waiting FP. "You ready, Kid? You look beautiful." Toni looped their arms together, "As ready as I'll ever be." she smiled at her father figure, the man giving her away._

_Sweet Pea and Veronica, along with Fangs and Betty, and then Peaches and Archie walked down the aisle first, to take their places, followed by FP and Toni._

_Sweet Pea and Fangs wore black suits, each with a black shirt and dark red tie, while Peaches wore a dark dress with short sleeves._

_Betty and Veronica both wore dark red dresses, as well, and Archie also wore the same suit and tie as Sweets and Fangs._

_FP and Toni make it to the alter, the music quieting just enough to hear, "Who gives this woman to be married?" FP smiles to Toni before looking at the officiant, "She gives herself, but with the blessing of her family." The two hugged and FP took his seat and Toni stood next to Sweet Pea, watching for her bride._

_The music got louder again. A door opens, "Are you ready to begin the rest of your life?" Cheryl reached for Alice's hand, giving it a squeeze, "I am. I've been ready for five years." Cheryl said, almost in tears. "I always knew Antoinette was the one for you, Dearie." Nana Rose told her granddaughter, placing a kiss to her temple and looping their arms together._

_The trio walked through the doors, smiling from ear to ear. Cheryl couldn't believe her eyes as she looked around. There were Serpents, old classmates and teachers, as well as college friends. This was her family. Toni was her family. Toni._

_Cheryl finally looked straight ahead, to find a smiling, teary eyed Toni Topaz. "I love you." Cheryl mouthed. "I love you, too." Toni mouthed back. Finally, the three made it to the alter._

_"And who gives this woman to be married?" The officiant asked. "On behalf of her family, friends, and those no longer with us, we do." Nana Rose responded. The two women gave Cheryl a hug and made their way to their seats, with Cheryl taking her spot in front of Betty, the music fading to a stop._

_"We are gathered here today to witness and celebrate the marriage of Cheryl Marjorie Blossom and Antionette Jade Topaz. This is not the beginning, but a celebration of the next chapter in their lives together. Today, they will affirm their bond formally and publicly. This affirmation is made even more meaningful because it’s shared with all of you, their most cherished friends and family. Cheryl and Antoinette, today you not only marry the right person, you commit to being the right partner—the one with whom the other can stand and face the world. It’s time to joyfully seal this chapter with the declarations that will unite you in marriage. Love is perhaps the greatest gift life gives us. Love gives hope, joy, comfort, and security. Love helps us grow and allows us to move forward in life with support and nurturing. Cheryl and Antoinette stand in front of you in this moment to share the love and happiness in their hearts as they take their relationship to a deeper level of commitment by making a passage into marriage. They have both prepared their own vows."_

_"TT, you are the love of my life, who I never thought I would find. Sometimes I'm still shocked that I did. You have made me a better person in every way. You have saved me and came into my life when I had no one. You stepped up and helped me raise twins, beside Nana. You are everything I have ever wanted and more, and I can't wait to finally start our lives together."_

_"Cheryl, I love you so much and I can't believe this day is finally here. I'm convinced I've loved you in every life I've ever lived. It's always been you and me. We were both broken and fragile when we met, but we managed to glue each other back together. I never thought I'd be a mom to two crazy twins, but here I am, four years later, doing it with the woman I love. And Nana, of course…" everyone laughed, "...I never thought my life could get this good and I know that it will only get better from her because we're together."_

_And with that, the couple exchanged rings, saying 'I do.' Everyone in attendance had tears of happiness in their eyes. "I now pronounce you, wife and wife. You may kiss your bride."_

_The two wives shared a passionate kiss that they have been waiting their entire lives for. "It is now my great joy to introduce for the first time, Cheryl and Antoinette Blossom-Topaz!" They walked back down the aisle, now married. They headed outside, where everyone would be waiting for them, to throw bird seed and blow bubbles. Once out the doors of the venue, Toni dipped Cheryl for a kiss and a great photo for the photographer, bubbles everywhere. Everyone cheered as the two women got into the limo and headed to the reception, which was being held on the Blossom estate, where they had so many parties in their highschool days._

_All of the guests arrived at what used to be Thornhill Manor. The mansion that Cheryl had burned down in high school had been torn down after she graduated high school. She had a small guest house built. And by small, Cheryl means a four bedroom, three bathroom house. The pool and outdoor area was still intact and well taken care of by the groundskeepers._

_The two married women and the bridal party showed up an hour later, after having more photos taken around Sweetwater River and the town. Including some with Cheryl’s car and Toni’s motorcycle, which Archie and Sweet Pea had driven to the locations. All of the guests cheered as Cheryl and Toni walked up to the guest house. They were all seated outside at tables and a buffet line. Some people were also mingling inside._

_They both walked up to the DJ to make a speech. “Thanks for helping us out by DJing, Reggie.” Cheryl told the man. “It’s not a problem, Red. Anything for Riverdales favorite power couple.” He handed a microphone to each of them, Cheryl speaking first._

_“Hi, everyone! I just wanted to thank you all for coming and for celebrating this new chapter in our lives. You all mean so much to us and have been a huge impact in our lives. Please join us in eating, dancing and drinking. Is there anything you want to add, TT?”_

_“Let’s eat!”_


	2. Five Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni brings up the idea of having a baby to Cheryl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A chapter full of fluff before all of the angssssttt

_ Cheryl and Toni had recently bought a house in Riverdale so they could be close to their families and because Toni was now the Serpent Queen, after FP decided to officially, officially retire. She is, after all, a Serpent by blood. The house was two stories tall with two bedrooms downstairs, one for Nana Rose, and three bedrooms upstairs, with Dagwood and Juniper each having their own room.  _

_ After the wives had graduated from college, they decided they didn't want to live in Thistlehouse anymore, and Nana agreed. Thistlehouse was filled with horrors of the past. A past that both Blossom women wanted to forget. Blossom Maple Farms was still owned by Nana Rose and Cheryl, mostly to pay for both Toni and Cheryl's education while also allowing them to care for the twins without working. The Blossom women hired Veronica Lodge to run the company for them, while also providing a space for Veronica's rum business.  _

_ Cheryl and Toni laid in bed after a late night rendezvous. Toni turned to Cheryl, "So, I was thinking...now that we're done with school, you have a career, I'm Serpent Queen and we have a house...I thought maybe, we could...have a baby?"  _

_ Cheryl was speechless. She had been thinking the same thing for a few months, but wasn't sure how to bring it up. Before she could say anything, Toni spoke again, "I mean, I totally understand if you don't want to because of the twins and Nana, bu-" she was cut off by Cheryl's lips on hers. "I would love nothing more than to have a baby with you. I've actually been thinking the same thing."  _

_ Toni smiled from ear to ear, "R-really?!" Cheryl nodded, "Yes, TT. Really." Toni gave her wife a passionate kiss. "Then let's have a baby!" _

**\----------**

**The Next Day:**

_ "So I was thinking that since my mom died when I was born, if you would carry? But maybe we could use my eggs? We already have two mini Cheryl's running around, I thought we could have a mini me." Toni asked her wife nervously as they were sitting on the couch, waiting for Alice to bring the twins back home from her house.  _

_ Cheryl smiled, "of course, babe. I think that's a perfect idea. I'll call and make an appointment for next week." Toni nodded, "Maybe...we could find a redheaded donor, too? Or, we could ask Archie?" _

_ "That actually sounds perfect. You are so smart." Cheryl said as she kissed her wife. "I'll text him now and see if he's busy."  _

**_Cheryl: Archiekins, are you busy right now?_ **

**_Arch: No, Cher. What's up?_ **

**_Cheryl: TT and I were wondering if you'd want to come over for dinner tonight._ **

**_Arch: Of course! It's been a few weeks since the last time I came over. Plus I've been missing my niece and nephew._ **

**_Cheryl: You can literally walk across the street to Alice's to go see them. But we'll see you at 7! 😘_ **

_ "Okay, TT. He'll be over for dinner. We're really doing this."  _

_ "We really are." Toni beamed.  _

_ It was 6:45 when Archie showed up at the Blossom-Topaz house. He also picked up the twins and brought them, since he lives across the street from Alice. The twins busted through the door, scaring the two women while they were setting the table.  _

_ "Holy crap, guys. Chill!" Toni said, laughing.  _

_ "Dag has no chill, mama." Yes, mama. Cheryl and Toni officially adopted the twins after they got married, but they've always referred to them as Mom and Mama.  _

_ "She's not wrong, babe." Cheryl giggled. "Hey, Arch! Thanks for picking them up, saves Alice a trip." Cheryl said hugging her redheaded best friend. "It was no problem. I was just excited to see them. To see all of you. Where's Nana?" _

_ "Oh, she's in her room getting ready. She said, and I quote, 'I need to put on my makeup and my best clothes for Archibald." Cheryl giggled.  _

_ The table was set and the twins had gotten cleaned up, putting their bags away from their weekend with Alice. They finally came downstairs to sit down and Nana came out of her room. "Oh hello, Archibald. I didn't know you'd be joining us, dear boy." Nana lied, giving Archie a hug and a kiss to the cheek. "Just wanted to surprise you, Nana." Archie chuckled.  _

_ Everyone sat down, enjoying the lasagna and cheesecake the two women had prepared for dinner, with the occasional small talk and the twins talked about school.  _

_ "So, kids. Any boyfriends or girlfriends in your near future?" Archie teased the twins.  _

_ "Eww, uncle Archie. Boys have cooties!" Juniper exclaimed. "That's right, they do." Cheryl told her daughter, laughing.  _

_ "They do not, Juni. There's a really nice boy in my class. His name is Billy. He doesn't have cooties." Dagwood said shyly.  _

_ The adults just gave each other a knowing look, knowing they'd have to talk to Dagwood about his feelings and what they mean in the next few days. "Maybe you can invite Billy over for a sleepover next Friday." Toni told him. "Really?!" Dag asked excitedly, causing Toni to nod.  _

_ "Wait. If Dag gets to have a friend over, then so I!" Juniper told her parents. "Of course, Juni. We can have one giant sleepover." Cheryl told her.  _

_ The food had been eaten and the twins were cleaning up the table while Cheryl put the leftovers away and Nana talked to her dear Archibald. Toni was making sure the kids had put all their stuff away after coming home and told them to get ready for bed. Nana Rose went to bed thirty minutes later after a glass of wine.  _

_ The three remaining adults were now sitting in the living room. The wives on the couch and Archie on the loveseat. "So Archie. There's actually a reason we asked you to come over. Other than the fact that we missed you, of course." Cheryl started.  _

_ "Uhh, okay. Are you guys alright? Oh my God, is Nana dying?!" Archie asked worriedly. "We're all fine and no one is dying." Cheryl laughed at his nonsense and looked to Toni. _

_ "We've decided it's time that we had a baby…" Archie's eyes went wide, "and we thought we'd ask if you wanted to be the sperm donor." Toni finished with a breath she didn't realize she was holding in. _

_ "Me?" Archie said, almost in tears. "Why me? I mean, yes, absolutely. I'll help, but why not go to a sperm bank?"  _

_ "Archie, you're one of my best friends. You're family. You're like a brother to me, you know that. Toni wants to use her eggs, but I'll be the one carrying the baby, and we wanted a chance at them having red hair, but also sort of looking like me. And we like the idea of the donor being someone we know." Cheryl told him. _

_ "Okay. What do I need to do?" _

_ "Well, I'm going to call our doctor tomorrow and make an appointment. We won't really know much until after that. But, you'll just need to jizz into a cup and that's it. Once the baby is born, I'll have my colleague write up a sort of contract, though. Saying that you have no legal binding to the child. You won't be their parent, just their uncle." Cheryl told her best friend.  _

_ "However, we would like you to be the godparent. If anything were to happen to both Cheryl and myself, you would be the legal guardian. We trust you and we know you would do anything for them." Toni added.  _

_ "O-of course. I'm so honored. Really." Archie told the two women, pulling them into a hug.  _

**\----------**

**A week later:**

_ The two women were at their appointment, asking every question they could think of and getting as much information as they could. ( _ **_I don't actually know what I'm talking about, this is just what I've found online.)_ ** _ They were currently sitting in the waiting room, hand in hand, waiting to be called back.  _

_ Suddenly, a nurse walked out, "Cheryl and Toni?" She asked, looking around the room. The couple stood up and followed her to the exam room where the doctor was waiting. "Hello, ladies. I'm Dr. Shields, but feel free to call me Blair." She shook their hands as the wives sat down and looked at her clipboard. "So it looks like you two are wanting to have a baby. Very exciting!" _

_ "Yes, doctor." Cheryl spoke, still holding her wife's hand, "We want to use Toni's eggs, and I'll carry. We also already have a donor, a friend of ours."  _

_ "Wow, you two are prepared." Blair chuckled, "So before we take any eggs from you Toni, we'll need both of you to take prenatal vitamins to prepare your bodies. Toni, this will help your eggs be more fertile. Cheryl, this will help your body prepare for pregnancy and you'll get the extra vitamins that you need. You'll both need to take them for a month before we can do anything else. So, next month, I'll need you to bring in the donor and we'll extract some eggs from Toni. Sound good?" _

_ Both women nodded and asked any remaining questions they had, excited for the future. They made another appointment and headed back home.  _

**\----------**

**Four Months Later:**

_ Cheryl was now three months pregnant and they decided to tell their family and friends. Archie already knew, of course, but no one else did. So they had a dinner party to tell everyone the news.  _

**Blossom Bitches GC:**

**Cheryl: Hello, everyone!**

**Josie: Hey, girl!**

**TT: Did you really name this chat 'Blossom Bitches'?**

**Kev: Hello my queens**

**Arch: Hey**

**Cousin Betty: Hello cousin and Toni**

**V: To what do we owe the pleasure?**

**Fangsy: Sup guys**

**Sweets: Yo, I'm here**

**Hobo: Hey**

**Peaches: How goes it?**

**Aunt Alice: Cheryl, why are we Blossom Bitches? I'm offended.**

**FP: I'm definitely not a Blossom bitch**

**Cheryl: TT and I just wanted to invite everyone over for dinner Saturday night. Say 5pm?**

**V: Sweets and I will be there**

**Cousin Betty: So will me and Jug**

**Kev: And Kangs**

**Alice: FP and I wouldn't miss it**

**Arch: Definitely!**

**Peaches: I’ll bring wine**

**Josie: Count me in!**

**\----------**

**Saturday**

_ The whole gang was sitting around the table, including Nana Rose and the twins. "Hey, guys. Uh, thanks for coming." Toni said as she looked around the table, grabbing Cheryl's hand. "Cher and I actually have an announcement to make. We're having a baby. Cheryl's pregnant."  _

_ Alice and Nana Rose both gasped and covered their mouths, with tears in their eyes. Archie had a big smile on his face. The twins threw their arms up in excitement, cheering, "We're gonna have a little brother?!" Juniper asked. "Or a sister, Juni." Dag said as he stuck his tongue out at her. Cheryl laughed at the two. Betty and Veronica immediately got up and hugged them, as did FP, Peaches, and the boys.  _

_ "How far along are you?" Betty asked. "She's three months." Archie told her, eyes going wide when we realized what he said. "Wait. You already knew?!" Veronica asked in surprise. "Archibald is the donor, dearie." Nana announced.  _

_ "Wait, Nana. How did you know that?" Toni asked her. "Well you two certainly aren't quiet about it. These walls are thin." She replied, causing Cheryl to blush.  _

_ "Okay, yes. I'm three months along. Archie's the donor and we're using Toni's eggs." Cheryl finally told everyone. And with that, everyone was extremely happy for the two women. All of their friends saying that they get to be aunts and uncles again and how much they'll spoil their baby.  _

_ "Oh! That reminds me, I also have something for FP and Alice." Cheryl said as she walked off to grab two gifts bags, handing one each to FP and Alice. "Well, open them…" _

_ Once again, Alice gasped while FP chuckled. Alice took out a t-shirt that said, 'Grandma Alice' while FP's said 'Papa FP'. Alice started crying, "A-are you sure?"  _

_ "Alice, I've never been more sure. You're more of a mother to me than my own ever was. Plus you're the grandmother of Juni and Dag. It only made sense." Cheryl told the woman, which caused both Alice and FP to get back up and hug the two women.  _

_ "Do you know what you're having yet?" Kevin spoke up.  _

_ "No, not until our appointment next week." _

_ Nana Rose got up to go to her room and returned with the same crystal she had used for Polly when telling her she was having twins. "Here we go, I can tell you right now." Nana said, walking back into the room.  _

_ "Fiiiine, if you must Nana." Cheryl rolled her eyes _

_ Nana swung the crystal around ever so slightly. A moment later, she stood up straight, made eye contact with Cheryl and smiled "Looks like a beautiful young lady will be joining us." _

_ "W-we're having a girl, Nana?" Toni asked, shocked.  _

_ "Indeed you are, Antoinette. I hear 'Rose' is a good name." She said with a smirk and hugged them both.  _

_ The night went on with conversation and wine drinking. Everyone went home around 9pm and Nana went to bed while Cheryl, Toni and the twins stayed up to watch Trolls, all of them falling asleep on the couches. Soon they would be a family of five. Or six, if you include Nana Rose.  _

**\----------**

**Six Months Later**

**March 15th, 2017**

_ Cheryl woke up in pain. She felt like she needed to go to the bathroom, so she slowly crawled out of bed and made her way to their attached bathroom. She was washing her hands when her water suddenly broke. Fuck.  _

_ "Oh my God, TT." No response. "Toni!" Still no response. Cheryl took a deep breath, "ANTOINETTE!" Toni immediately sat up in bed, in a panic, looking for her wife. "Babe, what's wrong?" _

_ "My water just broke. We need to go to the hospital."  _

_ "Oh, fuck. Okay. Uhm, I'll help you to the couch and grab our hospital bag. Then I'll wake up the kids and Nana."  _

_ Cheryl was already having contractions, as well. They weren't super far apart, maybe fifteen minutes. She called Dr. Blair to let her know they'd be there within thirty minutes. She was now sitting with Nana Rose.  _

_ "Alright, brats! Wake up! Mom's having the baby! Let’s go, let’s go!" Toni yelled down the hallway once she was upstairs. The twins practically tore their bedroom doors off the hinges with excitement, throwing on their jackets and a pair of shoes before running downstairs. Everyone loaded up into their Suburban, headed to the hospital.  _

_ When they got to the hospital and into a room, Toni texted everyone.  _

**Fam-Bam GC:**

**Toni: Aunts, Uncles, Grandparents and Cousin Betty you should probably get to the hospital. Cheryl has gone into labor! Dr says she’s only at 4cm, but that can change at any time.**

**Kev: OMG FINALLY MY CHONI BABY!!!**

**Pussycat: I’m on my way!**

**Fangsy: Jug, Sweets, Peaches and I are on the way!**

**Ponytail: I’ll pretend to not be offended at not being considered an aunt.**

**Red: Oh, it’s finally happening?! I’ll be right there!**

**King: Alice and I will be there ASAP**

  
  
  


_ Once Cheryl’s contractions were closer together and she was at 8cm, Dr. Blair asked Nana Rose and the twins to sit out in the waiting room. “We’ll see you soon, Dearie. You’ll do great.” Nana told Cheryl. “Good luck, mom!” Dagwood exclaimed, not really sure how birthing worked. “We love you, mom. I can’t wait to meet my little sister!” Juniper told her mom. Both Toni and Cheryl kissed their foreheads and Nana led them out of the room.  _

_ “Baby, get Archie. He should be here for this.” Toni kissed her wife and went to grab her best friend. “Arch. Cheryl wants you in the room.” The two walked back to Cheryl’s room, each on a side of Cheryl. “You doing okay, Cher?” her best friend asked. “As fine as I can be. Both of you must have some big ass babies in your family. I’m already sore.” she slightly chuckled.  _

_ “Alright mom, how are we doing?” Dr. Blair asked, walking into the room. “Never better.” Cheryl groaned with a sarcastic tone. “Let’s take a look...alright, looks like you’re at 10cm, now. It’s time to push.” Chery’s eyes went wide as she looked to Toni, suddenly terrified. “TT, I’m scared. What if I’m a terrible mother?!” Toni grabbed her hand, “Babe, you’ve been a mother to the twins since you were 17. You’ll be just fine. We’ll be fine. Our daughter will have the best life, just like our other brats.” Toni chuckled.  _

_ “You’re going to do great, Cher. You’ve always been a great mom. You’ve got this.” Archie told his best friend.  _

_ “Alright, mom. Take a deep breath and you’ll start pushing. I’ll tell you when to start and stop, okay?” Cheryl nodded. After the first hour, Cheryl was starting to become angry, as most pregnant women do. “God damn it! I’m going to kill you both when this child pops out of me, I swear to God!” Toni and Archie were holding her hands, wiping sweat from her forehead, and brushing her hair back. With each hour, she just got angrier. At hour three, “Fuuuuck! Why do both of you have such big heads?! How is it even genetically possible?”  _

_ “Babe, calm down, just breath.” Toni told her wife. “Don’t ‘babe’ me, Topaz. You did this to me! You put this big ass baby into me!” _

_ “Cher, take it easy.” Archie said teasingly. Cheryl turned to glare at him. “Okay, aRcHiBaLd. You try pushing a basketball through your vagina! This is your fault, too!” The wife and best friend tried to calm down Cheryl, but of course, it got worse.  _

_ Finally, at the sixth and final hour, “If I have to go through one more fucking hour of this, I’m divorcing you, Topaz. And I’m killing you, Archie!” The doctor was chuckling at Cheryl’s comments. “You want to die too, doc?! I can make that happen!”  _

_ “Just one more push, Cheryl. Then your little girl will be here!” With that, Cheryl gave one more big push and before she knew it, she heard a baby's cries, and then she herself started crying, along with Toni and Archie.  _

_ “Toni, do you want to cut the umbilical cord?” Toni nodded, but suddenly reached over to grab Archie’s hand so they could both do it. He was part of this, too. The nurse got the baby cleaned up and laid her on Cheryl’s chest.  _

_ “Do you have a name for her?” the nurse asked. Toni brushed her hand over her daughters face, “Charlotte Rose Blossom-Topaz.”  _

_ “She looks just like you, TT.” Cheryl smiled down at her little girl. Charlotte’s skin tone was a little lighter than Toni’s and she had dark red hair with tight curls, weighing 8lbs 2oz. “I’m really happy for you guys.” Archie said with tears in his eyes. “Do you want to hold her, Arch?” Toni asked. “You should hold her first, T.” _

_ Cheryl gently handed Toni their baby girl, “Hey, little miss.” she cooed, “Your mommy and I are so happy that you’re finally here, even though she yelled at me and your uncle Archie.” she said in a baby voice, getting a smile from Charlotte.  _

_ “Oh, my God. Did she just smile?!” Archie asked, completely in love with this child. “She did, Arch. Here, it’s your turn.” Toni walked over to Archie so he could get his turn with his new niece and goddaughter.  _

_ “Wow. She’s so beautiful. And tiny.” Archie thought this girl was the most precious thing he had ever seen. “I’ll go grab the twins.” Toni said, kissing her wife and heading out to the waiting room to tell everyone the news. Toni walked through the door to find everyone waiting.  _

_ “Mama!” Dagwood ran up to her. “Is she here yet?!” Juniper ran up to her mom. “Yes, babes. She is. Everyone, Charlotte Rose is finally here.” She said as she glanced over to Nana Rose who had a wide smile on her face. “I’m going to take the twins in first and we’ll come grab everyone else.” _

_ Toni and the twins walked to the room, while the twins were bouncing all over the place, excited to meet their little sister. “Mom!” The both yelled, running through the door. “Shh babes. You need to be quiet around Charlotte, okay?” Toni whispered.  _

_ They all walked over to the bed, the twins on their tippy toes to look at the baby. Juniper tugged on Toni’s arm, “Can I hold her?” she whispered. “Of course you can.” Cheryl told her as she sat up. Archie lifted Juniper up onto the bed. She was instructed to face Cheryl and cross her legs. Toni sat behind her, just in case. _

_ “Okay babes, hold your arms like this.” Toni moved her arms, “and make sure you hold her head, okay?” Juniper nodded and Cheryl placed Charlotte in her older sister's arms. “She’s so tiny.” she whispered, then placed a kiss to her forehead. “I promise I’ll be the bestest big sister ever, Char.” Cheryl smiled at the interaction and the nickname. “Not if I’m the bestest big brother!” Dagwood whisper yelled. “Hey, shh. Settle down.” Toni told him.  _

_ It was now Dagwood’s turn to hold Charlotte. Cheryl took Charlotte back while Archie helped Juni down and picked up Dag to be set on the bed. Toni helped his arm placement, the same way she did with Juniper. “She’s so pretty.” Dagwood whispered, also placing a kiss to Charlotte’s forehead. Archie offered to take a few pictures of the family with their newest member.The nurse then offered to take the same picture, but with Archie in it, too.  _

_ Archie went out to the waiting room and got everyone else. They all had to squeeze into the tiny room. Toni was sitting on the bed next to Cheryl, as the twins were sitting towards the end of the bed. Everyone let Nana Rose come in first to greet her newest great granddaughter. She sat in a chair next to the bed, as Toni handed her Charlotte. “Oh, she is perfect, Antionette. You girls did so well.” She smiled. She held her for a few more minutes, admiring her features, before handing her back to Toni and moving from the seat.  _

_ Alice sat down next, “Alright, grandma. Meet Charlotte Rose. Or has Juni already nicknamed her, Char.” She chuckled. FP was next and he was bawling like a baby the entire time. Everyone took turns holding the newest addition to the Blossom-Topaz family. Toni asked the nurse if she could take a picture of everyone in the room surrounding the bed, who happily took it.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grab your tissues for the next chapter


	3. Three Years Ago

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni gets abducted during Cheryl's Serpent initiation and Toni tries to figure out what happened and who took her. She also reunites with some unexpected people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ladies and gentleman, please buckle your seat belts, keeping your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. You're in for a bumpy ride. Grab your tissues, your softest blanket, the ice cream, chocolate and takis.
> 
> Every time I read over this chapter I fucking bawl my eyes out.

**Sunday, June 15th, 2019**

_ Toni and Cheryl were at the Wyte Wyrm to finally make Cheryl Blossom-Topaz a Southside Serpent. It had been a few years in the making, having gotten busy with having a baby. The kids were with Alice and FP for the weekend. The bar was closed on Sundays, so they decided to do the initiation the week before.  _

_ The wives were joined by Peaches, Jughead and Betty, Fangs and Kevin, and Sweet Pea and Veronica, as well as all of the other Serpents. Once Toni became Serpent Queen she outlawed the infamous Serpent dance for the girls and the beat down for the boys. All anyone had to do was get the knife out of the snake enclosure and recite the laws.  _

_ “You ready, babe? I promise the snake had its venom glands removed. So if she bites, you have nothing to worry about. It’ll hurt, but it’ll be pretty badass.” Toni told her wife with a smirk. “You’ll do great. Plus, I have a surprise for you after we do the laws.” _

_ Toni gave Cheryl a sweet kiss on the lips before she led her wife to the snake enclosure, set up on one of the pool tables. Cheryl slowly reached her hand in to grab the knife, the snake never bothering her. The redhead wrapped her hand around the knife handle, pulling it out of a log and slowly pulling her hand back out. She threw her hand up, still holding the knife and all the Serpents cheered! Toni pulled her wife into a kiss before heading up to the stage.  _

_ “Alright Serpents! Tonight my wonderful wife Cheryl is finally joining the Serpents! I know you have all considered her to be a Serpent, as have I, but now it will be official. I just wanted to thank everyone for being so amazing over the years and here’s to the future!” Everyone in the bar cheered. “Babe, come on up.” Toni held her hand out to Cheryl.  _

_ Toni took a deep breath before moving closer to Cheryl, so they were just a few inches apart. She first smiled, then took a deep breath. _

_ “WHAT IS THE FIRST LAW?!” _

_ “A SERPENT NEVER SHOWS COWARDICE AND NEVER STANDS ALONE!” _

_ … _

_ “WHAT IS THE SIXTH LAW?!” _

_ “IN UNITY, THERE IS STRENGTH!” _

_ “IN UNITY, THERE IS STRENGTH!” All of the Serpents yelled. Toni kissed Cheryl again, before she turned to Fangs. “Now, for your surprise.” Toni grinned, pulling a red leather jacket out of a bag, holding it up for Cheryl to slide her arms into. “Oh my god, babe! It’s perfect. I love it. I love you.”  _

_ “And I love you, my love.” _

_ Everyone was having a great time conversing, dancing to music and having a few drinks while Toni gave Cheryl her Serpent tattoo. The redhead decided to get it on the left side of her ribs, the opposite of Toni. She took the pain well and it was done in less than two hours. _

_ The wives were standing behind the bar mixing drinks when everyone heard gunshots outside. Since Toni became Serpent Queen, crime on the Southside had dropped, meaning it was extremely unusual to hear gunshots these days. “Everyone get in the bathroom and my office, now!” Toni shouted, but she didn’t move. She stayed behind the bar, standing her ground, taking care of her family. Protecting them. “Cheryl, baby. You need to go. I’ll be fine.” Toni said with tears in her eyes, holding her wifes face. “I’m not going anywhere without you, TT. This is our fight. No Serpent stands alone.” Cheryl fought back. _

_ The front door to the Wyrm opened as three Ghoulies walked in. Well, one would assume they were Ghoulies. They all had their jackets on, but only two of them wore masks. The only one without a mask was none other than Penny Peabody. “What do you want, Penny?!” Toni asked, standing in front of her wife, protectively.  _

_ “Toni, Toni, Toni. When will you learn? It’s never what I want, it’s what my boss wants. And she...wants you. No matter the costs. She’s paying me good money for this.” Penny told her, the gun aimed right at Toni.  _

_ “You don’t need to do this, Penny. We can just talk this through. Have a few drinks, yeah?” _

_ “Tsktsktsk. That’s not going to work this time, Pinky. You’re coming with me, whether you like it or not. Dead or alive.” Penny pulls the trigger, shooting Toni in the chest, knocking both her and Cheryl to the floor. Penny and her goons slowly walked over to the back of the bar, knowing the women weren’t going anywhere.  _

_ “TT…” Cheryl whispered. “Shh, Cher. They’re coming. Lay on your stomach, I’ll lay on top of you, so they think you were shot, too.” Toni breathed slowly. Toni rolled over onto Cheryl and whispered in her ear, “I love you so much, Cheryl. You are the love of my life. They’re going to take me no matter what. Please take care of my babies. Tell them I love them. They’re coming…” Just before Penny rounded the corner Cheryl whispered, “I love you, too. Forever, TT.”  _

_ Penny and her goons never heard the women talking. They rounded the corner of the bar to find Toni laying on Cheryl. She lightly kicked them, noticing Toni’s back slightly rising from breathing. “Just for good measure…” Penny held the gun up again, shooting Toni in the back, the bullet going through her and into Cheryl, as well. “I’m sorry.” Toni very quietly whispered into the ear of the love of her life, not sure if Cheryl was shot or not, but hoping she wasn’t. “Grab her. We’ve got business to attend to.” Penny told her two goons. The two men each grabbed one of Toni’s arms, dragging her off of Cheryl and out of the bar.  _

_ One of the hidden Serpents had called the cops, but they didn’t arrive until after Penny and her goons had gone. Go figure. By the time they got there, Cheryl barely had a pulse. The EMTs came in and loaded her onto a gurney, unconscious. Betty called out to them, saying she was her cousin and was able to go with them. “V, call my mom!”  _

_ Cheryl was unconscious the entire ride to the hospital. Once they arrived at the emergency room, they rushed Cheryl into surgery. Alice, Nana Rose, FP and the three kids got to the hospital. By now, everyone else was there, too. “Any news?” Alice asked, busting through the doors and walking to Betty. “No, she’s still in surgery. They haven’t said anything.” The two women hugged. Archie pulled the twins aside to explain to them what happened.  _

_ “And Toni’s missing?” FP asked as he walked with Betty to a corner of the waiting area. Betty just nodded her head before, “Yeah, I-I think they shot her twice. There were definitely two gunshots. Or they got her once and then Cheryl once. I overheard them say something about a boss wanting Toni.”  _

_ “Okay. Well, the Wyrm has security cameras. We can check those. See who took her. We’ll find her.”  _

_ The entire family, Serpents included, sat in the waiting room for three hours before a doctor came out, “Family for Cheryl Blossom-Topaz?” _

_ Everyone stood up. Alice, Betty and Nana Rose at the front. “Relation?” the doctor asked three women. “Aunt, cousin and grandmother.” Alice spoke for them. The doctor nodded, “Well, she had one gunshot wound. We got the bullet out. From what we found, it appears that there were two blood types on the bullet and the entry point.” _

_ Betty gasped, “Toni…” she put a hand over her mouth. “I’m sorry?” the doctor said. “Um, her wife Toni was with her. Knowing Toni, she would have stood in front of Cheryl or something, to protect her. Maybe the bullet went through both of them?”  _

_ “Well, that could certainly be possible. The three of you can see her first. We had to put her in a medically induced coma so that her body can properly heal. The bullet missed her organs, thankfully. But, just to prepare you, there are a few machines hooked up to her and there’s a tube down her throat that we’ll take out tomorrow. She’ll wake up when her body is ready, it’s usually a few days to a week.” The women nodded, following the doctor.  _

_ “Oh, my dear Cheryl. What happened?” Nana Rose said as she entered the room and immediately walked over to her granddaughter, moving some hair from her face. Both Betty and Alice stood behind Nana, all in tears, hugging each other. The women stayed with Cheryl and talked to her for almost an hour, when they decided to join everyone else.  _

_ “Where’s FP and Sweet Pea?” Alice asked the group. “They went back to the bar. Keller called FP to get the security footage and to look for evidence.” Veronica answered.  _

_ “Dag? Juni? Can you come over here for a second, please?” The twins nodded, walking over to Alice. “Now, Uncle Archie explained what happened to you, right?” Dagwood nodded, grabbing Juniper’s hand, both with tears in their eyes. “He said that mommy was shot with a gun and she had to get it fixed. Like when Juni scraped her knee.” Alice wiped their tears away, “That’s right, hunny. Your mommy is hurt right now and she’s asleep. She might be asleep for a few days…” _

_ “Can we see mommy?” Juniper asked, looking at her feet, still holding her brother's hand. “You can, but she doesn’t quite look like mommy, okay? She has some machines hooked up to her and it might be a little scary.” The twins nodded, each grabbing one of Alice’s hands. Archie was taking care of Charlotte, as she was too young to know what was going on. _

_ “Now remember, it might be scary. But you can talk to her and hold her hand. She should be able to hear you, but she won’t respond.” The twins nodded as Alice opened the door. “Mommy!” Juniper cried out, running over to Cheryl’s bed. She gently touched her mothers arm with her little fingers as Dagwood stood next to her, just staring.  _

**_\----------_ **

**_Chery’s POV_ **

_ Why can’t I see anything? Juni, please don’t cry, it’s okay. I’m just sore. Everything is so dark. Wait… “JJ?” I have to hold my hand up to block my eyes from a blinding light. “Hey sis. I missed you.” _

_ “I missed you too, Jason. What am I doing here? How am I able to see you?” _

_ “You’re in limbo, Cher. But you need to go back and take care of our babies. They need you. They need their mom.” _

_ “But how do I get back, JJ?” _

_ “Just turn around. You’ll find your way back. Make sure you find Toni, she’s looking for you.” _

_ “Wh-what do you mean?” _

_ “Toni. She was here earlier looking for you, with her mom and grandfather. She told me what happened, and I’m sorry, Cheryl. She wanted me to tell you that she loves you and she’ll come back to you.” _

_ “What DID happen, JJ? What happened to Toni?” _

_ “You don’t remember? She was shot, but was standing in front of you. You both fell to the floor and she laid on you to protect you, but someone shot her again and the bullet went through her and into you. That’s why you’re here. But please, Cher. You need to go back in order to find Toni.” _

_ “Okay, JJ. I’ll miss you.”  _

_ “I’ll miss you too, Cher.” We hugged each other tightly and I turned around, making my way back.  _

**_\---------_ **

**_Toni’s POV_ **

_ What the hell? God, why does my stomach hurt so much? “Cheryl?! Babe?!” Where is she? _

_ “Antionette, honey, is that you?” _

_ “Mom?” _

_ “Yes, baby. It’s me.” she held out her arms to hug me. I’ve never hugged her before and it’s the greatest feeling in the world.  _

_ “Where am I?” _

_ “You’re in limbo, baby. I’m here to guide you back. You don’t belong here.” _

_ I saw movement out of the corner of my eye, “Oh my God, Grandpa?!” _

_ “Toni, long time no see.” _

_ “I’ve missed you so much. I don’t understand why I’m here.” _

_ “I can explain.” I heard an unfamiliar voice as I turned towards them. _

_ “Jason??” _

_ “Yes. It’s so nice to finally meet you, Toni. Thank you for loving my sister and for caring for the twins. You’re here because you were shot while protecting Cheryl and your family. Cheryl was shot too, but I promise she’ll be okay. You need to go back to her.” _

_ “Okay, but how do I find her?”  _

_ “You just need to go back. You’ll find your way.” _

_ “He’s right, Antionette. You’ll find your way back to Cheryl and your babies.” my mother added. _

_ “I love you guys so much. Even you, Jason. And I don’t even know you.” I chuckled. _

_ “We all love you, too.” my grandfather said.  _

_ “Now, go find Cheryl.” _

_ “If you h-happen to see her, please tell her that I love her and I’m make it back to her.” _

_ And with that, I found myself turning around walking until into the abyss.  _

**_\----------_ **

**_Three Days Later: June 18th, 2019_ **

_ Toni woke up in an unfamiliar place. A warehouse, maybe? It was dark and she was in a small room, it smelled like the ocean. Was she by the docks? Her stomach was hurting, her entire body was hurting, as was her head. She grabbed her stomach and looked down, seeing blood all over her shirt, “What the fuck happened?” She then lifted her shirt to see a bandage wrapped around her stomach and another in her chest. _

_ She wracked her brain for a few minutes, her horrible headache making it hard to think, to concentrate. Suddenly, she remembers being at the Wyrm. “Cheryl…” She remembered everything that happened, some of it being blurry. Someone shot her...twice. Blonde hair. Two people with masks. She remembered laying on top of Cheryl to protect her, and then it all went black. Toni started sobbing uncontrollably.  _

_ A door opened, the light from outside almost blinding Toni. “Oh good. You’re awake. Welcome back, Pinky.” _

_ “Penny! How the fuck did I get here?! What happened?!” Toni said through gritted teeth, wincing in pain.  _

_ “You really don’t remember?” Penny was now squatting down in front of Toni to be eye level, knife in her hand, “Well, my boss hired a few of us to snatch you up from your little carrot top. Dead or alive. I decided to keep you alive, just to watch you suffer. As for getting here, we dragged you out of the Wyrm, away from you little girlfriend, and put you in the trunk of a car, bringing you here.” Penny said while waving the knife around. _

_ “Wh-Where’s Cheryl?!” _

_ “No idea. Not my problem. Now...we need to take you to my boss since you’ve spent the last few days passed out.” _

_ “A few days?! How long? Who’s your boss, Penny?” _

_ Penny pursed her lips, thinking, “About three days. We got you all patched up, so you should be grateful that you’re not dead. My boss? Let’s just say...she’s an old friend of yours.” Penny said with a smirk across her face and walked out of the room. “Grab her. And don’t put up a fight, Smurfette. Not if you want to see your pretty little family again.” _

_ Two men grabbed Toni and put a black cloth over her eyes so she couldn’t see, and zip tied her hands together. They walked her through the building and to a vehicle, practically throwing her into it. She thinks it was an SUV, as there was a step the goons instructed her to take before pushing her in. She tried to listen for specific noises or try to smell to take in her surroundings to see if she could figure out who else was with her or where she was. _

_ They were driving around for maybe twenty minutes before coming to stop, but then they moved again. Was that noise a gate opening? They stopped again, her abductors opening their doors and someone grabbed her. She could hear Penny talking to someone, “Here ya go, boss. Just like you asked. Where do you want her?” She recognized the voice that answered, but there was no way it could be who she thought it was, “Put her in the basement.” _

_ She was walking into a building and down some stairs. There was another door she was led through before being pushed down onto something somewhat soft. A bed, maybe? Toni could smell something familiar, but couldn’t place it. Moth balls, maybe? A smell of antique furniture. She heard a knife spring open, jumping slightly, before she felt the zip ties on her wrists get cut. “Don’t move a muscle, Pinky.” She heard Penny say.  _

_ The cloth over her eyes was removed and she took in her surroundings. “What the fuck?! Why am I back here? I left this behind!” she looked to Penny for answers, “This is where the boss lives and where she wanted to keep you.” Penny said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. “And do I get to find out who this boss of yours is?” Toni asked.  _

_ Someone else walked in and Toni’s eyes went wide with shock and then anger. “Me, Antoinette. So good to see you, again.” _

_ “Why?! Why are you suddenly showing up after being gone for five years? What do you want with me?” Toni asked her captor.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, I'm still crying. I decided to end this chapter on a bit of a cliff hanger, instead of continuing. Hope you enjoyed <3


	4. Three Years Ago Pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl wakes up and you find out who Toni's captor is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is incredibly short and I apologize. When I decided to split this chapter into two parts, I thought it was longer than what it actually is.

**_June 18th, 2019_ **

_ Cheryl was still in her coma. She had realized this from what she heard the doctors tell her family. She was able to hear everything they said, all the tears that they cried, and she hated it. She hated not being able to comfort her kids, family and friends. Archie had come in the day before to tell her that he was watching over Charlotte and Nana Rose. Anytime the kids were mentioned or the twins were with her, her heart rate went up, which the doctors said was a good thing because it meant she could hear them.  _

_ Alice was sitting on the little loveseat in the corner, napping, while Dagwood sat on Cheryl’s right side, reading her a story. Juniper on her left, holding her hand and running her little fingers along her mothers arm. Alice had told the twins the day before about Toni being gone, but that she hoped she’d be back soon and that wherever she was, she loves them with all of her heart.  _

_ Suddenly Juniper felt her mothers hand twitch. Her eyes widened, “Grandma! Mommy’s hand moved!” Alice immediately got up and rushed over to Cheryl. “See if you can get her to do it, again.” Alice said. Juniper started doing the same thing she was, running her fingers along Cheryl’s arm and holding her hand. Cheryl’s hand did more than twitch this time, it actually lightly grabbed onto Juniper’s. “Mommy, it’s okay. You can wake up.” Dagwood said.  _

_ “You guys stay here, I’ll go grab the doctor.” Alice ran out of the room and appeared a minute later with the doctor. “And you said her hand grabbed onto Junipers?” the doctor asked. “Yes, that’s correct! I saw it! Juni, can you do it, again?” Cheryl was trying her hardest to open her eyes. Juniper repeated her actions. This time Cheryl’s grip on Juniper’s tightened her eyes shot open. “Juni…” she spoke. “Mommy!” the twins said in unison.  _

_ Alice burst into tears, her hand on Cheryl’s shoulder. Cheryl was still quite out of it. The doctor checked her over, looking at her eyes and checking her reflexes. “How did I get here?” the redhead finally asked. “Hunny, you were shot. We believe Toni was, too.” Alice told her. “That’s correct. The bullet we took out had two blood types on it. We believe that it went through your wife and into you.” the doctor told her. _

_ “I-I remember. Uhm, Penny came into the bar and Toni stood in front of me, then Penny sh-shot her and we both fell to the ground. Sh-she laid on top of me to protect me so Penny would think she shot me, too. But then there was another gunshot and I felt pain in my back…you think that’s the shot that went through both of us.” The doctor nodded, agreeing. “I need to find Toni, they took her!” Cheryl said.  _

_ “The police and the Serpents are working on it. They’re out looking for Penny, Toni and any Ghoulies they can find. FP and Sweet Pea got the security footage from the bar and saw everything that happened.” _

_ The doctor left and Alice texted everyone to let them know Cheryl was awake. Recently they had been using the Fam-Bam group chat that Toni had started, mostly because most were offended at being called “Blossom Bitches”. Everyone was at the hospital within thirty minutes. When they all showed up, Cheryl was sitting up in bed with Juniper cuddled into her side and Dagwood sitting cross legged between her legs, still reading to her. Even though it had only been three days, it felt like years. She missed this. She missed her wife. _

_ Archie, Charlotte and Nana Rose were the first to show up. Cheryl started crying as soon as they entered the room, reaching her arms out for Charlotte who was the spitting image of Toni, but with reddish hair. Archie handed Charlotte off to her mother and hugged his best friend, with Nana on her other side. “Thank you for staying at the house, Arch.” Archie gave her a confused look, “I may have been in a coma, but I could hear everything that was said. I really appreciate it. I know TT would, too.” Everyone else came in the door a few minutes later, hugging Cheryl and filling her in on what they knew about Penny and Toni, which really wasn’t much.  _

**_\----------_ **

**_Toni_ **

_ “Why?! Why are you suddenly showing up after being gone for five years? What do you want with me?!” Toni asked her captur.  _

_ “I was never gone, you she goblin. I was just hiding. Waiting for my moment to strike.” _

_ “You mean waiting until Cheryl was finally happy and we had a wonderful family.” _

_ “Please, I don’t care about that nightmare child's happiness. I just needed you out of the picture, as Serpent monarch, or whatever it is you call yourself.” _

_ “It’s Serpent Queen, you bitch!” This caused Toni a slap across the face from her captor. “What do you want with me, Penelopenis?” Toni scoffed. _

_ “That’s no way to speak to your mother in law, you ungrateful child. But, I’m in need of some new recruits...the Serpents. See, I’m the leader of the Ghoulies, as you obviously didn’t know and we need more bodies. So, kidnapping you will result in your little after school gang falling apart and needing a new home. With the Ghoulies.” Penelope told the pink haired girl.  _

_ “You have no idea what the Serpents are capable of, night hag!” Toni spat. _

_ “Maybe not, but I do.” Penny spoke up. _

_ Toni scoffed, “Please. As if you were ever truly a Serpent. You have no idea what being a family really is. Neither of you do. So, MOM, are you going to kill me like you did Clifford? Or like he killed Jason? Just shoot me in the head and get it over with?”  _

_ “No. I’m going to do...much...worse.” Penelope said slowly, “You’re going to sit here and miss your family, never to see them ever again.” And with that, everyone left Toni in the room alone.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos, bookmarks and comments are always welcome <3


	5. Until We Meet Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little glimpse at the family has gone through without Toni and vice versa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back, babes <3
> 
> This chapter is pretty short at around 2,200 words.

**_Cheryl_ **

_ Over the next few months, not much had changed. No one had found Toni or Penny, and the Ghoulies had even gone into hiding. The few ghoulies that were arrested said they didn’t know anything and they were currently sitting in jail until someone talked.  _

_ Cheryl had started compiling every picture and video she could find of Toni. She put everything onto a DVD and on Sundays everyone came over to watch it, sharing memories with the kids, so they wouldn’t forget their mama. They would all have a family dinner and play boards with everyone, as well. Every night, someone would come over and spend the night with Cheryl to help out with getting the kids to school and caring for Charlotte and Nana. Usually it was Alice, Betty or Veronica, sometimes Archie or Kevin. _

_ The Serpents spent every waking moment looking for any sign of Toni or Penny, going in shifts. Each shift was led by FP and Jughead, Fangs and Sweet Pea. At the beginning, Cheryl saw pictures of Toni all over every news station, every newspaper and all over social media, then she only saw those once a week, then once or twice a month, until finally a year had passed and it was as if Toni didn’t exist to anyone, except for those in Riverdale.  _

_ Cheryl always heard whisperings about the turn of events. Some people thought she was behind everything, others thought it was the Serpents. The redhead was still involved with the Serpents and most decisions weren’t made without her approval, she was after all, technically Serpent Queen now. She left Serpent work up to the boys, though, with FP being in charge of the bar and Sweet Pea was second in command.  _

_ For the past year, the twins usually slept in Cheryl and Toni’s king size bed, along with Charlotte. They all felt that pit of loneliness inside of them. Someone who had been around for so long, had vanished. Nowhere to be found. Three year old Charlotte knew who her mama was and Cheryl made sure of that, as did everyone else. They always talked about her. Cheryl knew that Toni was alive, she had to be. And she would never give up on her wife. _

_ Cheryl had also started recording every big family moment. Every time one of Charlotte’s baby teeth came in, or one of the twins lost a tooth. She recorded birthdays and first days of school. She was constantly taking pictures of the kids, as well. She wanted to be able to show Toni everything when they found her. Not if.  _

_ The twins 9th birthday was coming up. Cheryl was helping them with their invitations, inviting some classmates, as well as their family. “Do you two know what you want for your birthday?” Cheryl asked them. They were both silent for a moment before Dagwood spoke up, “I want mama to come home.” he said sadly. “Me, too. That’s all we want.” Juniper chimed in.  _

_ A tear ran down Cheryl’s cheek and she grabbed one of their hands with both of hers, “I want that too, babes and I wish I could make that happen. Sheriff Keller, Papa FP and your uncles are working hard on finding her, okay? I know she’ll come back, but I don’t know when.”  _

_ They both nodded, also with tears in their eyes. “Can we watch her movie?” Dagwood asked. “Of course.” They all got up from the table and moved to the living room, sitting on the couch. The DVD hadn’t come out of the player since Cheryl first put it in, a year ago. Sometimes they would watch it when they were feeling down, or on Toni’s birthday, or their wedding anniversary. Cheryl even watched it on Valentine’s day after the kids had gone to bed. She grabbed a bottle of wine and set a vase of Toni’s favorite flowers on the coffee table.  _

_ “This is my favorite part!” Juniper squealed. It was their first family vacation after Charlotte was born. They took a small road trip and were gone for a whole week. There were clips from the zoo they went to, followed by pictures, as well as the splash park and theme park they went to. Cheryl was thankful she had held Charlotte during most of their time at the theme park so she could get a ton of pictures of Toni with the twins. Cheryl wasn’t one for wild rides and rollercoasters, but Toni and the twins loved them.  _

_ That night, the three of them fell asleep on the couch watching their favorite movie. Hoping that one day soon they would have their mama and wife back.  _

**_\----------_ **

**_Toni_ **

_ During the first few days of Toni being locked away in the basement of Thistlehouse, she complained about her dirty clothes and having nothing to do. Penelope gave in and had a Ghoulie get Toni some t-shirts, tank tops, shorts and sweatpants. She was also given a few books, old magazines and notebooks to write in.  _

_ The pink haired Serpent would compare her ‘room’ to a jail cell. There was a bucket in the corner for her to do her business. A box on the floor for her to keep her clothes in. A simple cot with an uncomfortable pillow and a scratchy blanket. She started keeping track of the days with a pencil, on the wall. And she kept a journal, as well. She mostly used the journal to write little notes to Cheryl and her kids, as well as their family. She knew they would probably never see it, but it helped keep her sane.  _

_ Toni wasn’t fed much. A small amount of oatmeal or cereal in the mornings with juice and some sort of sandwich at night, it was always something different. Fried egg, tuna, turkey, ham, whatever whoever made it wanted to make. She wouldn’t be surprised if they spat on it, but she was always hungry. They also gave her two gallons of water to last her a week. She was able to take fifteen minute showers twice a week, with a Ghoulie standing guard, watching her.  _

  
  
  


**_**SMALL MENTION OF RAPE**_ **

_ After the second month, a Ghoulie made a move on her while she was showering. She wasn’t as strong as she used to be and couldn’t hold them off. She knew she would have to do things she didn’t want to do to survive, so that they wouldn’t kill her or beat her. Toni gave in and this became a regular thing, at least once a week or every other week. Sometimes the same Ghoulie would just come into her room, if he was posted to guard the basement.  _

_ \--- _

_ Toni ended up getting pregnant, the only good thing about that was that Penelope ended up shooting the guy and killing him. Toni was also fed more and better hydrated, while Penelope cussed her out every so often, and talked down to her for ‘ruining her plan’ as if getting pregnant was Toni’s fault or choice.  _

_ During her pregnancy, a female Ghoulie who had three children would check in on Toni once a week to see how she was doing and ended up being the woman who delivered the baby. On May 27th, 2020 she gave birth to a 7lbs 3oz baby boy, being smaller than the average baby due to her health not being the greatest, and not eating well. A crib was moved into Toni’s room and she was given hand me down baby clothes from the Ghoulie woman and used cloth diapers.  _

_ She was surprised that Penelope continued to take better care of her after the baby was born and that she didn’t try to take the baby or even kill him. Other than the little boy that slept next to her, Toni hated what her life had become.  _

_ Occasionally she would catch a glimpse of the cherry tattoo she had on the inside of her wrist and start crying, thinking about her wife and family. Hoping that they were happy. She had been gone for a year and missed them every day, thought about them every day. She wondered if Cheryl had moved on, if anyone was trying to find her and if they had given up, too. She knew that no one would expect her to still be in Riverdale, at Thistlehouse of all places, abducted by Penelope fucking Blossom. _

_ A few weeks later was the twins’ birthday and Toni decided to write them something in one of her many notebooks, just like she did for everyone’s birthdays and every holiday: _

_ October 28, 2020 _

_ Happy Birthday, brats. I hope 9 treats you well. I miss you guys so much and I hope that one day I will see you, again. Or that you’ll get to read this, at least. I hope you’re taking care of Charlotte, your mom and Nana Rose. Not much is going on here, just taking care of your little brother and missing you all like crazy.  _

_ Until We Meet Again, _

_ Mama _

  
  
  


**_\----------_ **

**_December 24th, 2020_ **

**_Cheryl_ **

_ The Serpents had put on a Christmas party at the Whyte Wyrm and everyone was invited. They even had a Santa and a little photo area set up so the kids and families could take pictures with Santa and tell him what they wanted for Christmas. It was time for the Blossom-Topaz family to get their photo taken with Santa. Each of the kids got individual photos, Santa asking each one of them what they wanted for Christmas, except for Charlotte, who was still too young to really understand Christmas and to be honest, Santa kind of scared her. They also got a photo with all three kids as well as one with all of them.  _

_ “And what do you two want for Christmas?” Santa asked the twins, both of them on his lap. “We just want out mama to come home for Christmas.” Dagwood told him, Juniper being quiet and nodding. Santa let out a sigh, “Well, I’m not sure I can do that, but she will always be in your hearts, no matter where she is.” The twins hugged Santa and walked back over to their mom.  _

_ Cheryl got down on her knees, “Babes, I know you miss your mama and I miss her, too. I’m sorry she can’t be here with us again this Christmas. I got you guys these gifts and couldn’t wait for you to open them tomorrow. I got Charlotte one too, but she’s a little too young for it right now.”  _

_ She handed them both a small box. They opened them at the same time, revealing a heart shaped locket that read “Mama” on the back. On the inside was a tiny picture of Toni, for them to always keep with them. They were all in tears and hugging, then Cheryl helped the twins put the necklaces on, who then showed them off to literally everyone.  _

_ Archie was walking around with Charlotte, so Cheryl could converse with everyone. FP said a few words to wish everyone a Merry Christmas. He mentioned Toni and the work they’ve been doing to find her. The Serpents and police seem to be getting impossibly closer to finding their Queen. Something set Cheryl off and she ran to the office crying, Betty and Veronica following her.  _

_ “Cher, what happened?” Veronica asked. _

_ “I j-just...what if t-this is f-for nothing?” Cheryl sobbed. _

_ “What do you mean? The search for Toni?” Betty asked her cousin. _

_ Cheryl nodded, “W-what if she’s d-dead? What i-if she was d-dead when they l-left with her?” _

_ “I know it’s hard, Cheryl. But we are all certain she’s alive. Don’t you believe she is?” Betty asked.  _

_ “I j-just don’t kn-know anym-more.” Cheryl cried out.  _

_ Veronica pulled her crying friend into her arms, both women trying to calm her down and remind her to stay strong.  _

**_\----------_ **

**_Toni - December 25th, 2020_ **

_ Today was Christmas, but Toni wouldn’t be celebrating. She would be doing the same thing she does every day, the same thing she’s been doing for the last year and a half. At least she had her little boy to talk to, even if he couldn’t talk back. She didn't do much that day, just cuddled her boy and wrote in her notebook, wishing she was home with her family. Hoping that one day she would be. _

_ December 25, 2020 _

_ Merry Christmas, everyone. I miss you all so much. Even you, Nana. This is our second Christmas apart, and I’m really hoping there’s not a third or fourth. I wish I had a way to contact you to tell you where I was. Never did I think I’d be locked in the basement of our old house, for God knows how long. Juni, Dag, Char...I hope you haven’t forgotten about me. I know I’ll never forget you, no matter how long I’m in here for. Cheryl, I hope you haven’t moved on, but if you have, I hope they’re making you and the kids happy. You deserve the world and I’m so sorry I can’t give it to you.  _

_ Until We Meet Again, _

_ Mama _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by. As always, kudos and comments are much appreciated.  
> <3 Geri


	6. Two Years Later - Present

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty short chapter at just over 2,000 words. Toni may have been found...or not. Read to find out.

**February 3rd, 2022 - 8pm**

Penelope, Penny and a few other Ghoulies were at their warehouse on the docks, getting ready for a large drug deal. They were transporting one hundred pounds of jingle jangle to one of their dealers in the next town over, Greendale. They hadn’t had an order this large in quite some time and weren’t about to pass it up. 

The Ghoulies were loading up the small box truck, getting it ready for Penny and Penelope, who would be meeting with the dealer themselves. If they had a large trade sale, the two women would do it themselves, to make sure the money was counted correctly, and that their driver didn’t help themselves to their cut.

**9pm**

An hour later, the two women were pulling up to the address that the dealer had given them. It appeared to be a biker bar, similar to the Whyte Wyrm. Penny texted the dealer with her burner phone and was instructed to pull around to the back alley and honk twice. She did so and was greeted by a balding man with neck tattoos, who appeared to be in his mid 30s. “My guys can unload the truck and weigh the product before I give you any of the cash.” He told her. 

“No, I don’t think so. Roscoe, is it?” He nodded. “Your guys can unload the truck and weigh the product, but you give me half the cash right now.” They both agreed and shook hands. Penelope stepped out of the truck, helping Penny count the money. Both women were dumb enough to have their backs turned, counting the money on the hood of the truck.

They heard the sound of a gun cocking and slowly turned around with their hands up in surrender. The gun was pointed at Penelope’s head. Penny slowly moved her right hand down to grab her knife, but someone else came out from behind the truck with a gun to her head. “C’mon boys, we can talk about this. It wasn’t supposed to go down this way. A lot of people know that we’re here.” Penny told the two men.

“Well that’s better news for us. We’ll get to arrest all of you.” The man holding the gun to the redheaded woman said. Both womens eyes went wide. The man with the gun to the blonde said, “Penny Peabody and Penelope Blossom, you’re under arrest for the distribution of drugs with intent to sell, amongst other charges. Anything you say can and will be held against you in the court of law. If you cannot afford a lawyer, one will be appointed to you. Also, your warehouse is currently being raided.”

The two men worked for the FBI and had been looking for the women for the last year, and proceeded to put the handcuffed women in the back of their SUV. Back in Riverdale, both the FBI and Riverdale Police were at the warehouse. One of the Ghoulies had run off when he heard sirens closing in on the warehouse, and made a phone call to one the gang members at Thistlehouse, telling them to clear out. 

**10pm**

Six Ghoulies were arrested at the warehouse and taken to the station where they were all being interviewed. They were all told that they would get a lesser sentence if they told the cops and FBI where the other hideouts were and if there were any other warehouses. After three hours of interrogation, two of the Ghoulies finally cracked and had the same story. There were two other hideouts in town and another warehouse two hours away in Redding, with more hideouts. 

**February 4th, 2022 - 1:30am - Thistlehouse, Blossom Estate**

The cops and the FBI bust into the Blossom Estate gate and then Thistlehouse. Teams went up stairs, down hallways, down to the basement and around the outside of the house. The place was completely abandoned, but looked like people were there recently. “We got something down here!” a Riverdale officer shouted from the basement. Two FBI agents and Sheriff Keller went down to the basement.

There was a small six foot by six foot room with a cot, a crib, a stack of books and magazines and a bucket in the corner. Keller looked to the left wall and found tallies marked on it, with the years. “Someone was being held here…” He thought out loud. He looked closer at the dates with his flash light and noticed small drawings on the wall. There was a small snake, two cherries, and a heart that said ‘T&C’ on the inside of it, as well as four names written on the wall by the cot: 

Cheryl

Juniper

Dagwood

Jason

“Oh...my...God.” Keller said slowly.

“What is it, Keller?” Agent Smith asked.

“I know who was here...Toni Blossom-Topaz…”

“The woman that’s been missing for two and a half years?”

“Yes. Penelope is her wifes mother. I need to call her wife, Cheryl.”

“You call her. I’ll get photos of the room and have my team search the grounds and get a helicopter.”

**Cheryl - 2am**

Cheryl was asleep in her king size bed, with all three children. Two 10 year old twins and an almost 5 year old. The light from her TV was on, as they had fallen asleep watching Toni’s movie. Her phone started ringing and she grabbed it to answer, still with her eyes closed. “Hello?” she said in a very tired, raspy voice. 

“Cheryl. It’s Sheriff Kell-”

Cheryl immediately sat up, “Oh my god. Did you find Toni?” 

“Maybe. We’re not sure. How fast can you get to Thistlehouse?”

“Excuse me? I-I don’t understand.”

“I’ll explain everything when you get here. I’d suggest bringing someone with you.”

“Okay, I’ll be there in fifteen minutes.”

Cheryl hung up her phone, looked down at their kids and started crying. “Mama’s coming home…” she whispered. She quickly got dressed, putting her hair in a messy bun and grabbing her glasses. She then went down to wake up Nana Rose, without even bothering to knock on her door. Cheryl quietly opened it and sat on the bed, “Nana? Nana Rose?” she gently shook her shoulder. 

Nana slowly opened her eyes, “What’s the matter, dearie?” 

“Sheriff Keller just called me. They may have found Toni and I need to go to where he is. I’m going to call Archie on my way and have him come over, okay? The kids are upstairs sleeping.”

Nana Rose sat up, hearing the news. “Oh my. Yes, Cheryl dear, go. Go bring our Antionette home.” The women hugged and Cheryl ran out the door. 

As she was getting in her car, she called Archie. The phone rang four times before he tiredly answered. “Cher? Everything okay?”

“Arch! I need you to get up and head over to my house, right now! Keller called me and they may have found Toni. I’m on my way to where he is right now, but picking up Alice on the way there. The kids are asleep in my bed and I woke Nana before I left.”

“Okay, yeah. I’m on my way.”

Cheryl was half way to Alice’s when she called her next. The phone rang three times before, “Cheryl? Did you have another nightmare, hun?”

“No, Alice! I need you to get dressed, I’m five minutes from your house. Keller called me and they may have found Toni.”

“Oh, shit. I’m getting ready. I’ll meet you outside.”

Four minutes later, Cherly pulled up outside of Alice’s house and Alice was running out the door. Like Cheryl, she was wearing pyjama pants and a t-shirt with a coat and snow boots. Alice hopped into Cheryl’s car as they sped off towards Thistlehouse.

“So they found Toni?!” Alice asked.

“I’m not sure. Keller said he thinks they did. So it must be a lead. Maybe she isn’t there anymore, but was recently.” Cheryl rushed out. Alice just nodded, wondering where they were going. 

They pulled up to the Blossom Estate gate, “Cheryl, why are we here? And why is the place surrounded by cops?”

“This was where Keller said to meet him. He said he’ll explain everything.”

Cheryl parked her car and looked up to the house she hasn’t been to in five years. “Cheryl!” Sheriff Keller called out. 

“Keller, why are we here?” the redhead asked.

“Cheryl, your mother and Penny Peabody were arrested earlier tonight. They were smuggling jingle jangle from here to Greendale, where undercover FBI agents were waiting for them. The FBI has been looking for them for a year.” 

“Okay, but what does this have to do with my wife? And why is my mother suddenly showing up in Riverdale after eight years of being MIA?”

“Let’s go inside, out of the snow and I’ll explain.” Sheriff Keller told the women.

\---

“Alright, get to explaining, Sheriff. We didn’t come to Thistlehouse during the witching hour for nothing.” Alice told the man.

“Cheryl, we believe your mother and Penny have been living here for a few years, along with other Ghoulies. That’s what two of the Ghoulies who were interviewed told us, and their stories were exactly the same. Judging by what we’ve found, it appears to be true, but we’re still dusting for fingerprints and gathering DNA to be certain. Your mother and Penny have been down at the station being interrogated for about four and half hours now.”

“Oh my god…” Cheryl felt like she got the wind knocked out of her, “I think I need to sit down.” 

Alice guided her to a chair, “Sheriff, what does this have to do Toni?” the blonde woman asked.

“Right...we found a room down in the basement. It appears that she was being held there.”

“W-was?” Cheryl asked with tears in her eyes. 

“Yes. The room is empty. I’ll show you, but what you see will probably shock you.” Cheryl nodded. Her and Alice followed Sheriff Keller down to the basement. Keller stopped right before the door to Toni’s room. “Ready?” he asked the women. 

“As ready as I’ll ever be.” Cheryl said and she grabbed Alice’s hand. Keller stepped aside, pushing the door open. Cheryl took a deep breath and stepped forward. Her eyes went wide and she fell to the floor, with Alice holding her. 

Keller told them more information as he walked into the room. “There are these tally marks on the wall, which I first noticed. The year is written next to them...the top row is from 2019, and so on.” Cheryl got up and traced her fingers over the tallies. “Then I noticed these little drawings here…” he pointed to the wall, “and I was sure it was Toni.” Cheryl saw the snake, cherries and the heart with their initials and she started bawling. 

“Sh-she was here this wh-whole time? In Riverdale? At Thistlehouse?” 

“We believe so. I’m sorry, Cheryl. There’s one more thing that definitely proves whoever lived in here was Toni.” He walked over to the cot and pointed to the names on the wall. “Your names on the wall right here, above the cot.” 

Cheryl started bawling and sat down on the cot, tracing the letters before finally realizing the last one said ‘Jason’. “Wh-why is one of the names Jason?” she said aloud, mostly asking herself. 

“We’ve cleaned the room out a little since we got done with the photos. There was a crib in here, next to the cot. We believe she may have gotten pregnant and had a boy, who she named Jason. Now, that’s all a theory for now, until we actually find her. But that’s what appears to be the most logical explanation.”

Cheryl nodded and took deep breaths, so she wouldn’t have a panic attack. After a minute or two, she began speaking. “S-so what happens next?”

“We have a team of FBI agents and police officers searching the grounds of the estate and a helicopter, too. We’re thinking if she escaped, she went to a different building to hide, or maybe she escaped with a Ghoulie.” Cheryl nodded, trying to make sense of everything. 

Sheriff Keller’s phone started ringing, “What is it, Nancy?” he answered. His eyes went wide, “and you’re sure that’s what they said?...Okay, I’ll get a team and head that way. Send an ambulance.”

**\----------**

**4am - Riverdale Police Department**

“911, what’s your emergency?” the dispatcher, Nancy answered.

“There’s a woman and a child in an abandoned house off of old hwy 18, by Sparrow Lake. It’s cold, so you better hurry.” The line went dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, not sorry for leaving this on a cliff hanger. I might end up posting the next chapter tomorrow instead of next week because I love it so much.


	7. I Love You. Forever.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone arrives at the hospital, as well as Toni.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely one of my favorite chapters, along with the next one. I feel like this is a very sweet chapter, for Cheryl. She's definitely feeling overwhelmed, but she's powering through it with the help of her family. You could also say there's a bit of a plot twist.

**Cheryl**

**4:15am**

“Alice, take Cheryl to the ER. I should meet you there in about thirty minutes. An anonymous caller called the station and said a woman and child were in an abandoned house by the lake.” Sheriff Keller told the women as we went to tell Agent Smith the situation and left for the abandoned house with a deputy and two FBI agents in another vehicle. 

Cheryl sat back down on the cot and started crying. She grabbed the pillow and held it to her chest, crying into it. It smelled just like Toni. She cried harder, having not had that smell on her pillows in almost three years. “The p-pillow sm-smells just l-like her.” Cheryl told Alice, who was sitting next to her. “I-I c-can’t believe sh-she w-was here th-this entire t-time.” She bawled. 

Alice hugged the redhead trying to calm her. “I know, hun. I can’t either. Your mother is a wicked woman.” The two sat there for a few more minutes before leaving. Alice got into the driver seat and Cheryl in the passenger seat, in no shape to drive. 

“I’ll call Archie once we get to the hospital and let him know what’s going on.” Alice said as she drove. Cheryl nodded in response.

Halfway to the hospital Cheryl suddenly pulled out her phone and started calling someone. “Cheryl? It’s 4:30 in the morning.”

“I know. I’m sorry, V. Listen, I need you to bring some extra clothes of Jamie's to the ER and some pull-ups or underwear too, if you can spare any. Alice and I are headed there now. Oh, and don’t bring anything bougie, simple is fine.

“Cheryl, what’s going on?”

“I’ll explain when you get there. Just...please, V.”

“Yeah, of course, Cher. I’ll be there soon.”

**4:25am**

Once the two women made it to the hospital, Alice parked the car and the women walked inside. “Can I help you?” the receptionist asked.

“We’re waiting for Sheriff Keller to get here with an ambulance.”

“Oh, yes! They should be here any minute. With the snow it’s taking them a little longer. You two can take a seat over there while you wait.” the woman said, pointing to the waiting area. 

Alice sat down while Cheryl paced, picking at her cuticles. A few minutes later, Veronica and Sweet Pea walk through the door holding their sleeping son and two diaper bags. “Cheryl, what’s going on?” 

Cheryl pulled the two of them into a hug, crying. “Sh-sheriff Keller thinks they f-found Toni. We’re waiting for the am-ambulance to get h-here.”

“They found Tiny?!” Sweet Pea exclaimed, on the verge of tears. 

“We think so.” she nodded. 

“That’s amazing Cher, but why the diapers and clothes?” Veronica asked. 

“Keller took us to where he thought Toni was being kept and from what we saw, it was definitely her who was there. There was a crib and we think she has a little boy, who...she named Jason. She had our names written on the wall, next to her cot. Me, Juni, Dag, and Jason.” Cheryl rushed out, wanting to say as little as she could about everything in case the ambulance showed up soon. 

**4:40am**

An ambulance pulled up outside the door. Coming in first was Sheriff Keller, carrying a medium sized box, and behind him was a man in a suit and tie carrying a tan skinned toddler with curly hair wrapped in a leather Southside Serpents jacket. Cheryl immediately started crying, Veronica holding onto her shoulders. 

Behind them, the EMTs were pushing in a gurney which held an unconscious tiny, tan skinned woman with long dark curly hair, who had a swollen, bruised and bloody face. The woman was unrecognizable, but everyone knew it was Toni.

Sheriff Keller set the box down in a chair. “I don’t want to overwhelm you Cheryl, but we believe this is Jason, and Toni is definitely the woman we found. There’s no denying it, judging by the tattoos and the Serpents jacket that was with her. We also found this box of notebooks and some coloring books and crayons. There was this note, too…” Sheriff Keller handed Cheryl a note in an evidence bag.

Cheryl looked over it and covered her mouth, sitting down, crying. “What does it say, hun?” Alice asked her. Cheryl handed it to her, she couldn’t read it out loud. 

_ “Dear whomever it may concern, _

_ This woman is Toni Topaz, queen of the Southside Serpents. The child with her is her son. We’re sorry we had to leave them the way we did. Everything in the box belongs to them. We quickly got word that our boss Penelope and her lover Penny Peabody were arrested and our Riverdale warehouse was shut down by the FBI. We took Toni and her son with us as instructed, if anything were to happen, and left her at the drop off location. _

_ Sincerely, _

_ A Ghoulie” _

“I’m sorry, but Penelope and Penny Peabody?” Alice said, disgusted.

“We think this is Jason, but we can’t get him to say anything to us. Maybe you can. I’m Agent Charles Smith, by the way. With the FBI.” He said to Cheryl, as Alice furrowed her eyebrows, giving the man an odd look. 

Cheryl reached out her arms for the small boy, who immediately went into her embrace. “He looks just like Charlotte…” the redheaded woman said, sounding amazed as she lightly touched the boy's face, noticing the little dimple on his left cheek.

“I’m going to see what information I can get on Toni and I’ll be right back.” Sheriff Keller told the group.

“Uhm, you said your name is Charles Smith?” Alice asked the FBI agent. “That’s correct, ma’am.” Alice nodded, grabbing the man's arm and pulling him to a corner.

Cheryl sat down with the boy in her arms, still covered with the Serpent jacket. “Hey, buddy.” she spoke softly, “Is your name Jason?” The boy didn’t say anything, he just stared at her, before playing with the tips of her hair. This made her smile, thinking of all the times Toni would play with her red hair when she was tired. “Are you hungry?” the boy looked back to her eyes and nodded. 

“Oh, I have some snacks in the bag, Cher. Hang on.” Veronica reached into the bag and pulled out some Cheez-Its and an apple sauce package, handing them to Cheryl. “You want crackers or apple sauce?” Cheryl asked the boy. He didn’t say anything, but pointed to the crackers. Cheryl opened the bag and he started eating them. 

Cheryl just admired the boy's features and how much he looked like Toni. Cheryl pulled her phone out to call Archie, realizing Alice forgot and is now apparently busy, talking to an FBI agent. Her lock screen was a photo of her and Toni, which the little boy saw, “Mama!” he said excitedly and pointed to Toni. 

“Is that your mama?” Cheryl asked him. He smiled and nodded, “Mama!” he said again, pointing to the screen, shoving crackers into his mouth.

Cheryl started calling Archie, “Cheryl? Any news?”

“Yeah, Arch. We found Toni…” she said, tearing up. “We’re at the hospital right now. I don’t want the kids here yet, not until we know more. There’s...kind of a lot going on.”

“No problem, Cher. They’re not awake yet. What do you want me to tell them?”

“Just tell them I had to help Alice with something. You can tell Nana, though. I’ll let you know when we know more, okay?” 

“Alright, Cher. I’ve got everything covered here. I’m glad she’s back. I love you.”

“Love you too, Arch. I’ll see you later.” 

  
  
  
  


**5:20am**

Sheriff Keller came back into the room, “Alright, they had to take Toni in for surgery. It looks like whoever left her at the abandoned house did a lot of damage. Or maybe before they took her. She’s got a broken leg, broken arm and a broken nose. They also mentioned a flesh wound on the right side of her ribs, like something was...carved off.”

Cheryl and Sweet Pea both gasped and stood up. “Those fuckers!” Sweets exclaimed as Veronica grabbed his arm. Keller gave him a strange look of confusion. “That’s where Toni’s Serpent tattoo...was.” Cheryl finished.

“Okay, well...a doctor or nurse will come out when they have news for you, Cheryl. I’ve got to go back and work on the investigation with Agent Smith.” 

“Thanks, Sheriff.” 

Alice came back over and sat by Cheryl. “What was that about?” Cheryl asked. 

“Well...in high school I had a baby who I gave up for adoption...that was him.” Cheryl, Veronica and Sweet Pea were all in shock, but they didn’t really know how to respond. 

**6am**

The toddler was now sitting on the floor in front of Cheryl with a coloring book and crayons. He looked up at the redhead and pulled on her pant leg, “I go potty.” 

“You have to go potty?” Cheryl asked and he shook his head yes. 

“Okay. I guess we’ll go find a bathroom. I’ll change his clothes while we’re in there.” Cheryl picked up the boy and the diaper bag, finding a bathroom. He used the potty with no issues and then held up his hands, “I wash hands!” he exclaimed. Cheryl held him up to the sink to wash his hands. After, Cheryl took off his clothes, not knowing how often he and Toni were able to bathe and wiped him down with baby wipes before dressing him in clothes from Veronica, going with a simple sweatshirt and sweatpants. 

She picked him back up and they went back out to the waiting room. Cheryl sat the boy back down and he continued to color. “You guys don’t have to stay, ya know.” 

“A serpent never stands alone.” Both Sweet Pea and Alice said in unison. 

“Right. Well, does one of you want to text everyone to let them know what’s going on? There’s no reason for them to come yet, with Toni in surgery. And it’s really early.” Cheryl said as she moved down to the floor by the toddler. 

“I can.” Sweets said

**Fam-Bam GC:**

**Sweet Pea: Hey guys, sorry it’s early. Me, V, Alice and Red are at the hospital. The cops and FBI found Toni. She’s in surgery right now for some broken bones. Red asked me to update everyone, she said there’s no need to come right now.**

**Arch: I’m with the twins, Char and Nana. Cher said she doesn’t want the kids there just yet**

**Betts: OMG**

**Kev: My bi queen has been found! OMG**

**Peaches: I have no words**

**Pussycat: Wait, the FBI?**

**Jug: Holy shit. I can head there now.**

**Fangs: ^**

**Sweet Pea: We’re just sitting and waiting. I know you all want to be here right now, but uh, there’s a lot going on. Red is kinda overwhelmed.**

**Jug: I understand, man. Let us know when we need to come by.**

**Fangs: ^**

**Kev: Fangs and I will be there when needed. Give my queens love.**

**Peaches: I'll be there when you let us know**

**Sweet Pea: The FBI was actually looking for Penelope Blossom and Penny Peabody, who were actually the ones to abduct T. Well, we knew about Penny.**

**Sweet Pea: They were apparently lovers**

**Betts: Oh my fuck**

**Jug: Plot twist**

**Pussycat: I’m shook**

**Peaches: Wat**

**Kev: I can’t breathe. This is riveting.**

  
  


Chery was still in awe by this little boy and his features. She thought about how scared Toni must have been, not only to be abducted and held prisoner, but to be pregnant, with what happened to her mom. That was why Cheryl carried Charlotte. 

“Jason…” Cheryl said quietly, seeing if the boy had a reaction. 

He looked up at her and pointed to himself, “I Jason.” 

Cheryl smiled, “Does your mama call you JJ?” 

He nodded this time, “Mama call me JJ”. Cheryl smiled again. 

“My name is Cheryl.” 

The little boy looked up at her, “Cheryl” the boy said clear as day, as if he had been saying it his whole life. Cheryl nodded. “Cheryl is mommy.” Jason said, pointing to her. 

She furrowed her eyebrows, “What?” 

The little boy stood up walking over to the box of books that Sheriff Keller brought in. He picked up one that he recognized and sat down by Cheryl with it, clumsily flipping to a page. The notebook was very worn, the spiral holding it together almost ripped out. Jason pointed to the page, “You is Cheryl, you is mommy.” The page Jason pointed to was a drawing of Cheryl, red hair and all.  _ Toni must have drawn me and shown it to him,  _ Cheryl thought

“Jason...did your mama tell you that I’m mommy?” Cheryl asked with a shaky voice.

The little boy looked at her, “Yes mama did!” he smiled happily and giggled. 

Veronica’s little boy Jamie started stirring in her arms. That boy slept like a rock, just like his father. She and Alice had heard the entire conversation Cherly had with Jason and thought it was the cutest thing. Veronica walked over to the redhead and little boy, “Hi, Jason. My name is Veronica, this is Jamie. He’s the same age as you. Can he color with you?” Jason nodded and flipped the page in the notebook he showed Cheryl.

“Auntie V” he said, pointing to another page. “Yeah...that’s right.” Veronica said as her and Cheryl had tears running down their cheeks. They both sat in chairs now as the two boys colored on the floor. 

Veronica flipped through the pages of the notebook. “Cher, everyone is in here. Alice, FP, Betty, Jug, Kevin, Fangs, Josie, Sweets, Peaches, Archie, You, Me, the twins, Charlotte, Nana, and...your brother Jason. Toni even drew herself.” 

Cheryl looked at the pages, “Maybe she didn’t want to forget? Or she drew them for Jason? Hoping we would reunite and he would know who everyone was?”

“I was thinking, I...I don’t she had him on purpose, Cher. She wouldn’t have cheated on you.” Veronica told the redhead. 

“No, V. She wouldn’t have. I know Toni. She did what she needed to do to survive...at the hands of my mother.”

  
  


**8am**

Cheryl had filled Veronica in on everything that had happened earlier that night with her mother, Penny and the Ghoulies. She even told her about the room Toni and Jason lived in. Alice was now asleep in her chair, looking quite uncomfortable. Sweets was still sleeping. 

Jason stood up from coloring with Jamie and walked over to Cheryl, rubbing his eyes. “Mommy I sweepy.” Cheryl almost cried at how sweet this boy was and just the simple fact that Toni told him who she was. 

“You want to take a nap, bud?” he nodded and reached his arms up towards her, causing her to chuckle as she picked him up into her lap. He got comfortable and laid on her chest, yawning and closing his eyes. Cheryl covered them up with Toni’s Serpent jacket and they both fell asleep. Veronica didn’t hesitate to take a few pictures of the two and send them to Cheryl.

**9:30am**

Cheryl woke up slightly and shifted in her seat, immediately panicking when she didn’t feel Jason’s weight on her lap. She sat up looking around, releasing a breath when she saw him playing on the floor with Jamie and Sweets. “It’s ok, Cher.” Veronica chuckled. “He woke up maybe twenty minutes ago and went over to play. I took both boys to the bathroom too, and they both ate some applesauce.”

“Thanks, V.” Cheryl smiled at the raven haired girl. 

**10am:**

“Family for Toni Blossom-Topaz?”

Cheryl shot up out of her seat, “I’m her wife, Cheryl.”

“Hi, Cheryl. I’m Dr. Torres. First, I need to tell you that she probably won’t wake up for quite a few hours. We don’t know what all her body has been through, and it will take some time to heal. We’ve got your wifes leg, arm and nose all fixed up. She’ll need extensive physical therapy for her leg. And we’ve got her ribs wrapped up from where...she had a tattoo?” Cheryl nodded to the doctor. “I can take you to see her.” 

Cheryl looked over at the other adults, who were all awake now. “Go ahead, hun. We’ll watch Jason.” Alice told her. 

“Do you want us to text everyone?” Veronica asked. 

“You can tell them she’s out of surgery, but I want to tell the kids about Jason first, before everyone comes.” Veronica nodded in understanding.

“Alright, she’s down this way, in room 315.” Dr. Torres told Cheryl as they walked, stopping in front of Toni’s door. “Before you go in, she is hooked up to a few machines. If you need anything, just press the red call button behind the bed and a nurse will come by.” 

“Thank you, doctor.” Cheryl stood outside the door, taking deep breaths. She hasn’t seen her wife in almost three years. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just over 2,800 words. I like to post longer chapters, but I feel like this was a good ending spot. The next chapter will pick up right where this one left off.
> 
> Thanks, babes <3


	8. My Beating Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone comes to see Toni and meet the newest edition to the family, Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not me crying while proofreading. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter.

Cheryl turned the knob, finally opening the door. The room had a lamp on in the corner and a light on the wall that Toni’s bed was against. She shut the door and felt like she couldn’t move, like she was walking towards her wife in slow motion. Cheryl was now standing beside Toni, seeing a bandage wrapped around her head and another over her nose. Her left leg was in a cast, as was her right arm. 

The redhead looked down at Toni’s hand, noticing that her wedding ring was gone. The Blossom family ring that Nana Rose had given to Cheryl.  _ Of course my mother took her ring. She didn’t even know Nana had given it to me.  _

Cheryl now slowly reached her fingers towards her wifes hand, letting out a breath she didn’t know she was holding as she felt the tanned skin for the first time in what seemed like forever.

As tears fell down her face, she tried her best to say something, anything. Remembering being able to hear and remember almost everything anyone said to her while she was in her coma, all those years ago. “Oh, TT...what did they do to you? I’m so sorry for my awful mother.” Cheryl noticed the beeping of the heart rate machine becoming more frequent as she talked. “You can hear me.” Cheryl smiled with tears in her eyes.

She pulled up a chair next to the bed, taking Toni’s left hand in hers, pressing it to her lips, hoping moving it didn’t cause any pain. “I have missed you so much, babygirl.” She moved some hair away from Toni’s face. “So have the kids and Nana, and our friends. Charlotte looks even more like you than before. And Jason, he’s safe. He’s here with Alice in the waiting room.” The beeping of the machine became more frequent again. 

“I’ll have her bring him in soon, my love. He is absolutely beautiful and please don’t think I’m mad at you in any way. I know you did what you had to do. Sheriff Keller found a box with you that had a bunch of notebooks and coloring books in it. Jason showed me one where you drew everyone for him and he called ‘mommy’.” Cheryl choked out in between sobs. “I love you so much, Toni.”

Cheryl pulled out her phone to text Alice, telling her to bring Jason in. She turned over Toni’s left hand to find the tattoo on her wrist of two cherries, which she ever so gently kissed. She would be lying if she said she didn’t miss the feeling of Toni’s skin against hers.

There was a knock on the door a moment later as Alice came in holding Jason. “Hey, bud.” Cheryl smiled while turning towards the two. 

“Mommy!” Jason said happily as he reached his arms out for the redhead who sat him on her lap. 

“Oh, my goodness.” Alice let out a breath, putting her hand on Cheryl’s shoulder, “She doesn’t even look like herself.”

“No, she doesn’t. But it’s definitely her. She’s got the cherry tattoo on the inside of her wrist. I’m pretty sure she can hear us, too. I mentioned Jason earlier and the monitor starting beeping faster.” Cheryl spoke, nodding towards the machine and showing Alice the tattoo. 

Alice didn’t say much, she just looked at Toni, and then to Cheryl and Jason. Feeling so much love for the family, just like she always has. Memories flooding through her mind from when Cheryl was in this same position a few years ago.

Cheryl filled the silence, “Jason, I know she may not look like it, but this is your mama. She’s okay. She’s tired and sleeping right now, but she’ll wake up soon.” she then kissed his head and scooted closer to Toni so he could touch her arm if he wanted to, which he did. 

“Mama?” the boy said quietly, just above a whisper. The machine started beeping more frequently again and Cheryl noticed Toni’s hand twitching. Cheryl gasped at the sight and covered her mouth in shock. 

“I remember when you did that.” Alice told the redhead, “Juni was talking to you and woke me up when your hand twitched. You woke up soon after.”

“I need to call Archie and have him bring everyone in.”

Cheryl pulled out her phone to call her best friend. It only rang twice before he picked up. "Cher? How is she?" 

Sighing, Cheryl said, "She's alright, Arch. I think it's time you bring the kids and Nana down. The doctor said she'll probably be asleep for a few days, but I know she can hear us."

"Alright, we'll be on our way soon. Do you need me to bring you anything?"

"Yeah, can you grab my laptop? It should be sitting on the top of my dresser. Also a change of clothes. Jeans and a sweater will be fine. And bring some of Charlotte's toys. There should be a bag in my closet you can put everything in."

"No problem. We'll see you soon."

"Oh, and Arch?"

"Yeah?"

"She's in room 315. Just knock on the door, but don't come in yet. I need the kids to know something first. She...they have a little brother, Archie." 

Archie was quiet for a moment, taking everything in. "I...I don't really know what to say…"

"It's okay. I'm not mad at her, how could I be? We'll talk more when you get here, okay?" 

Cheryl opened her texts to send something to Veronica, as well. 

**Cheryl: Go ahead and text everyone that they come stop by, please? Archie, Nana and the kids are on their way here.**

**V: Yeah, no problem ❤️ I think Jamie is missing Jason.**

The redhead smiled at the thought of the two toddlers already becoming friends. 

Thirty minutes later there was a knock on the door. Cheryl took a deep breath and handed Jason back to Alice before walking out into the hallway. She wanted to tell her family what was going on, specifically the children, before they went into the room. Alice hugged the redhead before she went. 

Cheryl opened the door just enough for her to squeeze through. There they all stood. Archie with a bag over his shoulder, carrying Charlotte and holding Juniper's hand, while Dagwood held Nana's. "Hey, guys." Cheryl smiled at everyone. Archie let Charlotte down as Cheryl knelt down on the floor. 

"Did Uncle Archie tell you why we're here?" They all shook their heads no, Charlotte now grabbing Juniper's hand. "Well, I got a phone call this morning about your mama. She found her way back home to us." 

Charlotte's eyes lit up, "Mama's home?!" 

"That's right, baby. She's right in this room." Cheryl pointed to the door. 

"Can we see her?" Dagwood asked. 

"You can, but I need to tell you a few things first, okay?" The three children nodded. "Mama is asleep and might be for a few days. She has some machines hooked up to her and a bandage on her face, arm and leg. Mama might look a little scary, but I promise it's okay."

"Machines like when you were asleep for a long time?" Juniper asked her mother. 

"That's right, Juni. Just like that."

"It's okay, Char. It's not too scary. We just need to be quiet and not loud." Juniper told her little sister, squeezing her hand tighter. 

"There is one more thing that you all need to know…" she looked to Archie and Nana, before looking back to the children, "You have a little brother." Everyone had a curious look on their face. "Your mama had him while she was away."

"I've always wanted a little brother." Dagwood said quietly, making Cheryl smile. "What's his name?" 

A tear ran down Cheryl's face. "Mommy, don't cry." Charlotte said as she quickly hugged her mother. 

"Thank you, Char. Uhm, your brother's name...is Jason. He's two." 

Nana Rose gasped when she heard the little boy's name, tears filling her eyes, as Archie placed his hand on her shoulder. 

"Before we go in, do you want to meet Jason?" Cheryl asked the children, who all excitedly nodded. Cheryl then stood up and slowly opened the door, calling Alice over who stepped out with a toddler in her arms, who she handed to the redhead. "I'll go wait with the others," the older woman spoke after placing a kiss on each of her grandchildrens heads, including Jason. 

Cheryl knelt down again, this time with Jason. "Everyone, this is Jason. Jason, this is your brother and sisters. And your Uncle Archie and Nana Rose. Do you remember them from the pictures your mama drew?" 

He looked around at everyone with wide eyes before shyly nodding. He looked to Cheryl before muttering out, "Char-Char. Juni. Dag." 

"That's right, buddy. Char-Char, Juni and Dag." Cheryl repeated, now pointing to the three children. 

"Hey there, Jason. I'm your uncle Arch." Archie knelt down this time. 

"Uncle Arch!" He said excitedly with a big grin. 

"And Nana." Cheryl pointed and Jason gigglely repeated, "Nana!"

"Alright, I think it's time to go in." Cheryl spoke as she turned the doorknob, Charlotte immediately grabbing onto her free hand. Archie shut the door behind them and set the bag on the couch while he and Nana sat down, giving the family their space.

"Mama's hurt?" Charlotte asked. 

"Yes, baby. Some mean people hurt her."

"Like bullies?" Dagwood asked. 

Cheryl thought for a second before answering, trying to find the right words. "Sort of, yes. Like when I was hurt, remember? They wanted to hurt her. So yes, sort of like bullies."

Cheryl walked the children closer and held Toni's hand, "Our babies are here, my love." The machine beeped faster again, causing Cheryl to smile. "You guys can talk to her. She might be able to hear you." 

Dagwood sat on the chair by the bed and Charlotte sat on his lap. "We missed you, Mama. Every day. Mom even made a movie of you for us to watch." the young redheaded boy said, as the machine was still beeping the faster, yet steady beep. 

"It's my favorite movie." Charlotte said quietly and then got off of her brother's lap to put the stuffed bear she had been carrying on Toni's bed. "Pooh bear will keep you safe from the bullies, Mama." 

Cheryl smiled at the gesture, with tears in her eyes.  _ How did we get so lucky to have the sweetest kids? _

"Mommy? Do you think I can help wake Mama up like I did with you?" Juniper asked. 

"You can try, but don't be upset if it doesn't work, okay?" Cheryl told her daughter while running a hand through her hair as Jason laid his head on her shoulder. 

Juniper now stood closer to Toni. She had a curious look on her face and looked all around at the machines and wires that were connected to her Mama. She walked to the right side of the bed and gently touched Toni's cast on her arm, feeling the texture of the cast. Finally, she met Toni's fingers and very gently touched them so as to not hurt her more. She placed a kiss on her cast and continued playing with Toni's fingers as the little girl told her Mama all about her friends and school. 

"Char, do you want to play with Jason with some toys that Uncle Archie brought?" The little girl nodded, getting off of her brother's lap walking towards the couch. Cheryl sat Jason down on the other bed that was in the room while she got some toys out of the bag, putting them on the bed before she lifted Charlotte up as well. The two children played while Cheryl sat with Archie and Nana, feeling completely exhausted. 

"You guys are never going to believe who kidnapped my wonderful wife, or where she was…" Cheryl said while slouching on the couch, her head against the back of it. "And it's a long ass story." 

"That's a bad word, Mommy!" Charlotte told the woman. 

"You're right, it is. Sorry, Char."

"Who would take our dear Antoinette?" Nana Rose asked. 

"I thought the Ghoulies and Penny took her? That day at the Whyte Wyrm." Archie said. 

"They did, yes. But there was someone else involved. Both this person and Penny actually got arrested by the FBI last night, while smuggling Jingle Jangle to Greendale and are currently sitting down at the police station with a few other Ghoulies."

"Wait, Jingle Jangle? Isn't that what your dad was dealing? How is it still around, after…?"

"That's where things get interesting, Arch. Even though he's dead and has been for a long time, someone was still able to produce it and deliver it to various places all over the state." She took a deep breath before continuing, "And the Ghoulies at the station had the same story and told the cops and FBI where their hideout was. That's where Sheriff Keller was when he called me this morning."

"So, when Keller called you he had found Toni?" 

"Not exactly. They had found the place she was being held, where they were both being held, all this time. Right here in Riverdale. A place where...we used to call home, Nana." She said while grabbing Nana Rose's hand. 

Nana looked at Cheryl with wide, glossy eyes. Well, one eye. "Dear, are you saying she was at Thistlehouse?" Cheryl nodded, now sobbing, falling into her Nana's embrace. 

"M-my hate-hateful mother." was all Cheryl could get out. 

"Cher, you're saying Penelope was behind kidnapping Toni? She was who Penny called her boss?" 

Cheryl just nodded, still crying in Nana's arms. After a few minutes she had calmed down, just sniffling. "They were kept in the basement, like animals. In a tiny room, smaller than this one. She had counted the days on the wall, and wrote the kids names down next to the cot she slept on, next to my name. Keller got a call while I was there from the dispatcher. Someone called the station saying there was a woman and child in an abandoned house by the lake, which is where Toni was. There was a small box of coloring books and notebooks, and her Serpent Jacket." 

"This is so surreal." Archie said, rubbing his face. 

**\----------**

**Toni's POV**

_ Cheryl? Is that you? God, I've missed you. I can't see anyth- Fuck, am I unconscious, again? This better not be some fucked up nightmare and I better not be drugged again.  _

_ My babies. I've missed all of you so much. I bet Charlotte is so big, now. And the twins. I've missed so much of their lives. Our lives.  _

_ Alice? Okay, this definitely isn't a nightmare and I'm not drugged. This is real. Jason, thank God you're okay and you weren't hurt. What would I do without you, my little lion man. _

_ Cher, baby, please read the notebooks. Your fucking mother and Penny did this. Keller needs to find them, but I don't know where they are. I just need to wake up so they don't get to you next. _

_ Charlotte? Oh my God, she sounds so grown up. Much more than bullies, Dag. Much more. They've all grown up so much. Wait, Cheryl, you were hurt?  _

_ A movie about me? What does that mean? Char, you are so sweet. How did we get blessed with the sweetest kids?  _

_ Like you woke up your mom? Juni, what do you mean? I can feel you, Juni. I'm right here. I'm never leaving you guys again.  _

_ I just need to wake the fuck up.  _

**\----------**

Cheryl's phone dinged with a text notification. 

**V: Everyone is here.**

**Cheryl: Give me 10 minutes to get changed. You, Sweets and Jamie can come in first. I'm sure you guys want to get home.**

**V: We'll stay for as long as we need to.**

"I'm going to get changed. Veronica and Sweets will be in soon."

Exactly ten minutes later, Cheryl was walking out of the connected bathroom with a change of clothes and a washed face when there was a knock on the door. The redhead opened it to find the family of three that she was expecting. Sweet Pea was carrying the box that had been found with Toni and set it down next to the couch.

"Come in, guys. Dag, Juni, can you two come over here so Auntie V and Uncle Sweets can talk to Mama?" 

"Oh, my God, Tiny." Sweet Pea immediately broke down at the sight of his best friend. He kneeled down beside her bed, still being able to see her face because he was so tall. "She looks so small, like she lost a lot of weight and muscle." 

"I'm sure she did, babe." Veronica said as she rubbed her husband's shoulders. 

"I'm sorry we couldn't find you, T. We looked so hard, but never thought to look at Thistlehouse, of all fucking places.”

"That's a naughty word, Uncle Pea!" Charlotte yelled from across the room. 

Sweet Pea turned towards his niece, "Sorry, Char." He said with a small smile, turning back to Toni. “We haven’t seen Penny since that day at the Wyrm, but we’ve had a lot of run-ins with the Ghoulies, trying to start a war, but we’ve held them off. Red has been doing as much as she can for the Serpents and for you. She’s really a powerhouse, T. She’s kept us together.”

While Veronica and Sweet Pea talked to Toni, Cheryl decided it was a good time to take Jason out to meet all of his aunt's and uncles, as well as Papa FP. 

\---

"Guys?" Cheryl said as she approached their very tired looking family. Everyone gave her confused looks, probably wondering who this random toddler is. "Everyone, I'd like you to meet Jason. Our son. JJ, this is our family."

"Family?" The toddler quietly said. 

"That's right, bud. All of your aunts and uncles, and Papa FP." She said as she pointed to the older man. 

"Papa FP!" Jason clapped his hands together excitedly causing the man to chuckle. "He knows who I am?" FP asked. 

Cheryl then explained the notebook Jason had shown her and how Toni had drawn everyone. They all played with Jason and introduced themselves while Cheryl told them what had happened to Toni. At least what she knew so far. She told them all about her wretched mother, Penny, the Ghoulies and the drugs. 

After explaining everything, it was now almost 1pm as she took everyone in to see Toni, in pairs. She explained that Toni could probably hear them and encouraged everyone to talk to her. While everyone was visiting, Cheryl, Archie, Nana and all four kids were back out in the waiting room, giving everyone their privacy. The two toddlers and Charlotte were all asleep on someone's lap and the twins were eating the pizza that Fangs had ordered for everyone. 

It was nearing 5pm when everyone had taken their turn talking to Toni. Everyone was slowly leaving and saying their goodbyes to the redhead. Alice and FP offered to take the twins and Charlotte for the night, but of course, they all wanted to stay. 

"Kids, I really think your mom needs some time to talk to Mama, okay? They really missed each other, but I know you missed her too. We can come back first thing tomorrow morning and again after school, okay?"

"They don't have to go to school tomorrow, Alice. I’m sure they won’t be able to pay attention. I know I wouldn’t be able to." Cheryl said, to which Alice just nodded. 

"I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay? Be good for Grandma and Papa." Cheryl kissed all three kids on the forehead. 

"But why does Jason get to stay?" Charlotte asked. 

Alice had offered to take Jason as well, but the redhead declined. "Baby, I know it might be hard to understand, but Jason only knows your Mama. He didn't meet you until today and going to a new house might be scary for him."

"But grandma keeps a nightlight in our room and I'll hold his hand." The little girl responded, with almost pleading eyes. 

"That's very sweet, Char. But maybe tomorrow, okay?" 

The little girl nodded and then hugged her little brother, "Bye, Jason. I love you." 

"Bye bye" Jason told her. 

The twins told Jason goodbye as well and as the three were leaving with their grandparents, Dagwood suddenly turned around and walked back over to Cheryl. "Mom, is his name Jason, like my dad?" Cheryl sighed, waiting for this to come up. 

"Yes, Dag. He's named after your dad." 

"Okay. Love you." He shrugged and gave her a hug before walking back over to everyone else. 

The twins knew who Jason was. Cheryl, Toni, Nana and all of their friends made sure to always talk about him with the kids. He was a part of their lives, whether he was alive or not. They knew he was their dad and that Cheryl and Toni were their moms, but also their aunts. It was a bit confusing to them, but over time it would make sense.

Cheryl picked up Jason and walked back to Toni's room, sitting down in the chair by her bed. "You had a full day, my love. Everyone is so happy that you're back. I didn't think they were ever going to leave. It's just me and little JJ here, now. He is so beautiful, babe. I can't get over how much he looks like you and Charlotte. And I'm so, so glad you're back. I miss you, but take your time waking up. Your body needs to heal." 

She stood up and placed a kiss to Toni's forehead. "What do you say we watch a movie, Jason?" 

"Movie?" He asked, with a very curious look on his face.  _ You've probably never seen a movie, or TV _ , Cheryl realized. "You'll see. It's about Mama." 

Cheryl grabbed her laptop that Archie had brought and sat on the extra bed with her legs crossed and Jason in her lap. She opened it up, turning it on to the picture of everyone in the hospital room when Charlotte was born. "Me!" Jason pointed. 

"No, baby. That's not you. That's your sister, Charlotte." 

"Where me?" The boy asked quietly with a pout. 

"You weren't born yet. We didn't know you." Cheryl had an idea and grabbed her phone, turning on the camera and held in front of her. "See, there's you. You want to take a picture?" The little boy who probably didn't know what a picture was, just nodded and looked at the phone, Cheryl instructed him to smile, which he did. 

"Alright, babes. Now we're going to watch a movie about Mama. You won't be in these pictures or videos because we didn't know about you yet, okay?" 

The boy nodded with a yawn and sleepily watched the movie until he fell asleep. Cheryl carefully moved her laptop over to the side table and got comfortable, covering up herself and her son, kissing him on the head and saying, "goodnight my babies" loud enough for Toni to hopefully hear her and quickly fell asleep after a very long and emotional day. 

When the movie was playing, Cheryl was so entertained by the little boy and his comments whenever Toni appeared on the screen, which was the entire time, that she didn't notice the occasional twitches of Toni's fingers or toes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just over 3,900 words. See you guys next Thursday for the next chapter! 
> 
> As always, I appreciate all of the comments and kudos <3
> 
> Feel free to follow me on Twitter and Instagram @geritisfanfic


	9. Come Back To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little bit about what Toni went through and Cheryl Bombshell makes a small appearance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome back! I hope you're all doing well. Follow me on Twitter and Instagram @geritisfanfic

The next morning, Cheryl woke up to a knock on the door and Dr. Torres entered the room to check on her wife. “Oh, I’m sorry, Mrs. Blossom-Topaz. I didn’t mean to wake you.”

Cheryl sat up in the bed she was in, “It’s fine. And please, call me Cheryl.”

“Well Cheryl, I’m just here to do a check up on your wife. Shouldn’t take more than a few minutes. Also, I heard about your son here,” Dr. Torres said, pointing to the now awake toddler, “I’d like to do a check up on him, as well. Just to make sure he’s healthy. From the sounds of it, he’s never seen a doctor.”

The redhead suddenly felt guilty for not getting Jason checked out when he arrived last night, “Oh, right. Yeah, that’s fine.”

“Perfect. Just hold him in your lap.” The doctor bent down a little to be at eye level with the toddler, “Hey, buddy. I’m Dr. Torres, what’s your name?”

Jason didn’t say anything, he just shyly looked up at his mom, with a pout. “It’s alright, bud. Dr. Torres is nice. She’s going to make sure that you’re healthy and that you can get big and strong.”

Jason looked back at the doctor for a moment, before quietly responding, “I Jason.”

“Nice to meet you, Jason. I’m just going to lift up your shirt and check your belly, okay?” Jason nodded and Dr. Torres pressed around on his stomach, then pressed her stethoscope to his chest, explaining that it would be cold. “Alright, good job, Jason!” Dr. Torres then reached into her doctor's coat and pulled out a sticker, placing it onto his shirt. “Once I’m done here, I’ll have a nurse bring you guys some food.”

“Thank you, doctor.”

Dr. Torres did a routine check up on Toni, checking her vitals, her eyes and her broken bones, as well as the bandage on her ribs. “Alright, well it’s only been a day, but everything seems to be healing like normal. A nurse should be back up in a bit with that food. I’ll be back in a few hours.”

Cheryl got out of the bed, carrying Jason and placed a kiss to her wife’s forehead. “Good morning, TT. Please come back to us.” The redhead decided she needed a shower and decided to just bathe Jason while she was at it, since no one else was there to watch him. She was dressed and came out of the bathroom, with Jason on her hip to find two plates of warm food on the small table with some coffee, cream, sugar and milk.

While the redhead ate, she also fed Jason. She hadn’t gotten any texts from anyone yet, asking when they could visit. Once they finished eating, Jason wanted to color, so Cheryl decided she would look at the notebooks in the box. She started sifting through them, finding that there were dates on the front. They each seemed to be about three months worth of entries. She found the earliest one, from June 27th, 2019, just twelve days after Penny came to the Whyte Wyrm.

She sat back down on the chair, making sure Jason was still occupied with coloring on the other bed as she slowly opened the notebook. She carefully moved pale fingers over Toni’s beautiful handwriting, starting with the first entry.

**_June 27, 2019_ **

_Baby,_

_I wish I could see you right now. Talk to you, touch you, kiss you. So much had happened since the 15th. One the 18th I actually woke up in a warehouse with a bandage over my stomach, apparently having been shot. Which I only sort of remember. I was brought here, to fucking Thistlehouse, of all places. Your fucking mother. I swear to god. She’s promised that she won’t hurt you or the kids, she only wants me and is getting some weird satisfaction from me never seeing you guys again. I miss you so much, Cher._

_Love,_

_TT_

A tear fell from Cheryl’s cheek as she continued reading the entries, a few sticking out to her. Even a few making her chuckle at her wife still being positive, even though she was held as a prisoner.

**_July 7, 2019_ **

_Thinking of you all, today. I know it’s hard and I hope you all made a trip to Sweetwater without me. I hope you still went Pop’s afterwards for milkshakes and that Nana drank hers too fast like she always does. That old bat never learns, no matter how many stomach aches she gets. Oh, and Cher...fun fact. I think your mom and Penny are a thing. They have this weird sexual tension between them and it’s disgusting._

_Love,_

_TT/Mama_

**_August 3, 2019_ **

_I feel like I’m finally spiraling. I’ve tried really hard to be positive and keep up my ‘crackhead energy’ as you call it, babe. But it’s hard. Some nights I cry myself to sleep or I don’t sleep at all. I miss you guys so much. Nothing compares to snuggling up with you and the kids on Saturday nights, in our bed. Cheryl...I don’t know how much longer I can do this. The memories of our family is the only thing keeping me sane. I need to figure out how to get past the Ghoulies and Penelope._

_TT_

**_August 4, 2019_ **

_Baby,_

_I hope that you see these entries one day. There’s something I need to tell you and I’m so sorry. I promise that I’m doing what I need to do to survive here. There’s a Ghoulie who has to stand guard when I’m allowed to shower and...I can’t even write it. He made a pass at me and I didn’t enjoy it. I hope you believe me. I love you so much. Til death do us part._

_TT_

Cheryl took a moment to let out the breath she didn’t realize had been holding in, followed by inhaling deeply. Obviously, she knew that something happened, because of Jason. But seeing the words in front of her, broke her heart even more. She leaned up to press a kiss to Toni’s cheek. “I’m reading your notebooks, TT. And please believe me when I tell you that none of this is your fault. I understand needing to do what you needed to do. It’s okay.” She spoke as she gently squeezed her wife’s hand. She took another deep breath as she continued reading.

**_August 30, 2019_ **

_Baby,_

_Well, turns out I’m pregnant. I’m fucking terrified and wishing we were together. I feel like karma is getting me for something I did when I was teenager, or something. How did this even happen? The abducting, and everything. It’s fucking insane. Anyway...I’ve been sick for a little over a week, so Penelope had one of the Ghoulie women check on me and had me take a few pregnancy tests. All positive. This woman has like four kids. All that she birthed. I feel bad for her vagina, to be honest. I might add that once Penelope found out, she shot the guy, execution style. Maybe I’m growing on her._

_TT_

Cheryl breathed in and out deeply, again. Wondering what else had been going through Toni’s mind when she was pregnant and scared for her life, in every way. She gently held her wife’s hand as she continued reading, but was soon broken out of her thoughts by a text notification.

**V: Sweet Pea is going to stop by to see Toni soon, just a heads up. He’s having a really hard time. I think he just needs to talk to her.**

**Cheryl: I’ll give them some alone time. He’s been without his best friend for 3 years. I get it. I think I’ll take Jason to Alice’s for a little bit.**

**V: Let me know if you guys need anything <3**

Twenty minutes later, Sweet Pea was knocking on the door as he entered, giving Cheryl a small smile. “Hey, Red. How is she?”

“Same as yesterday. I’ll leave you two alone for a while and take Jason to Alice’s.”

The tall man furrowed his eyebrows, “You guys don’t need to leave.”

Cheryl grabbed his hands in hers. “We do. You need to talk to her, Pea. Plus, she won’t be able to interrupt you.” They both chuckled, with glossy eyes. “Fill her in on Serpent stuff and everything that’s happened. Just talk to her. I’ll text you in a few hours.” The two hugged as Cheryl grabbed her bag of clothes, her son, and left the room, heading for Alice’s house.

\---

The redhead knocked on Alice’s door, being greeted by Juniper. “Mommy!” She squealed, hugging her mothers waist.

“Hey, babes.” Cheryl giggled. “Can we come in?” Juniper nodded and moved out of the way so Cheryl and Jason could enter and shut the door behind her.

“Mommy’s here!” The younger redhead squealed again, causing the other two children to come out of the kitchen, followed by Alice. Cheryl let Jason down to hug everyone, a little surprised when Jason got hugs from the other children.

“Guys, how about you play with Jason while I talk to grandma in the kitchen, okay?” The kids nodded while Cheryl and Alice walked away.

“You look like you’re in the mood for chaos.” Alice grinned. “Spill the tea.” She said as she leaned onto the kitchen island on her elbows, holding her chin on her hands.

Cheryl playfully rolled her eyes. “Well, I was hoping you could keep an eye on Jason while I run a quick errand. And it gives him a chance to bond with his siblings.” Alice nodded and Cheryl told her all about what chaos she was planning to cause. The two women talked more about Sweet Pea being at the hospital, and the plan for the day.

\---

Cheryl busted through the double doors of the Riverdale Police Station, eyes immediately landing on the receptionist. “Hello, ma’am. How can I help you?”

“Hi.” Cheryl smiled brightly. “I’m actually here to see Sheriff Keller. My name is Cheryl Blossom-Topaz.” She watched as the woman dialed a number on her phone, presumably talking to the Sheriff. She soon hung up before saying, “He said to send you to his office. If you go down this hallway,” she pointed, “It’ll be the third door on the right. Has his name on it.”

The redhead marched down the hallway and turned the knob on the Sheriff’s door without even knocking. “Cheryl, what can I do for you?”

“I’d like you to take me to my mother. Immediately. I have a few words for her.”

“Give me a few minutes and I’ll have a deputy bring her to an interrogation room.”

\---

Sheriff Keller was walking down a hallway, followed by Cheryl. He stopped in front of a door before speaking to the woman. “‘She’s behind this door, and is handcuffed to the table. Don’t try anything, there’s a camera. One of my deputies will be out here waiting for you when you’re done to take her back.”

“Thank you, Sheriff.” She smiled brightly as he walked away. Cheryl slammed the door open, getting a jump from the older Blossom. “Hello, mother.”

“What do you want, nightmare child?” Penelope rolled her eyes.

Cheryl stood on the other side of the table from where her mother was seated. “I was just wanting to get some answers from you.” She placed her hands on the table, leaning on them. “First, I would like to know _why_ you held my wife captive for three years.”

Penelope scoffed, rolling her eyes again. “Because, Cheryl. We needed control of the Serpents and I needed people to sell more Jingle Jangle. It was win-win.”

“Please, enlightened me. Do you know what I went through without her? What our kids went through?! You do realize that Penny shot both Toni and myself three years ago.” Penelope seemed completely unphased by her daughters words and didn’t respond.

“Second, you sent me to fucking conversion therapy all those years ago just so you could be with a woman?! You are absolutely infuriating and orange _is not_ your color. Was this all just some sick game to you?”

Finally, Penelope decided to talk. “I did what I needed to do, and I kept her alive. You’re welcome.”

“BARELY!” Cheryl yelled through gritted teeth. “She was found with multiple broken bones and her Serpent tattoo carved off her body. With or without that, she’s still a Serpent, so you just wasted time.”

Penelope chuckled, “Well, I’m glad my employees know how to follow instructions. Hopefully they took her to the drop location. Did she get frostbite? Or that little brat of hers?”

Cheryl was now fuming and if it was possible for smoke to be coming out her ears, there would be. “That ‘little brat’ is my son and I’ll be damned if I let you talk about my family that way. I’ll see you in court, mother.” She turned on her heels and reached for the doorknob when Penelope stopped her.

“You have no idea what’s coming.” She spoke slowly, with a sly grin. “And that little slut of yours will never regain her title of Serpent whore.”

Cheryl slammed her hands down on the table, “It’s Serpent Queen, you bitch! And don’t you DARE call my wife a slut. You’re the one who ran a fucking brothel. And who do you think was filling in for Toni while she was gone, anyway?” She lifted an eyebrow.

“Please.” Penelope laughed. “As if you would ever be Serpent scum.”

Cheryl quickly lifted the side of her shirt, showing off the Serpent tattoo on her left side. “No? You don’t think so?” She put her shirt back down and leaned onto the table again. “You have no idea who you’re dealing with.” She finally opened the door before leaving with, “Toodles!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is short. I wrote it on like four hours of sleep and procrastination. Anywaaayyy I hope you enjoyed and thanks for stopping by <3
> 
> 2,285 words


	10. This Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toni is still in her coma. She gets a visit from FP and Fangs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fwiw, everything that italicized is Toni talking in her head. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter. I've been feeling like I'm in a weird funk, so sorry if this chapter is kind of boring and short :)

It had been two weeks since the police of Riverdale found Toni. Two weeks since Penelope and Penny were arrested with the Ghoulies. Two weeks since Cheryl had slept in her own bed. Two weeks and Toni was still in her coma. 

Penny, Penelope and all of the Ghoulies that could have been rounded up have been sitting in the county jail and would stay there until the trial and sentencing for the drug charges could take place. Thistlehouse was still under investigation, as was the warehouse where the drugs were being kept, along with the other warehouses that Penelope owned. 

Alice had kept in contact with her son Charles, as he would need to be in town for a while, with the FBI investigation. Jason had started staying at Alice and FP’s house after the first week of his arrival. The kids would sometimes also stay with Archie. All four of Cheryl and Toni’s kids were taking turns spending the night with Cheryl in the hospital. The twins enjoyed reading to their mama, as they always did, but they wanted to show her how much they had improved since she had been gone. 

Their family and friends would come by every day. Betty had taken it upon herself to make a schedule. Cheryl would usually go run errands, stop by her house or go for a run whenever someone stopped by. She didn’t want to seem like she was eavesdropping and wanted whoever it was to be able to talk to Toni alone and share their feelings. 

Cheryl was sitting next to Toni, still reading the notebooks when there was a knock on the door. FP soon walked in with a bouquet of roses, as well as a bouquet of lilies. “Hey, hun. I brought you two flowers.” 

“Thanks, dad.” The redhead smiled as she grabbed the flowers from him to set down, causing the raven haired man standing across from her to smile, as well. Cheryl had promised herself that this would be the week she would finally start calling Alice and FP ‘mom and dad’ because that’s what they were. Alice had always been a mother figure to her and ever since she’s known Toni, FP has been a father figure, and he practically raised Toni. 

FP’s eyes started filling with tears and his bottom lip trembled as he brought Cheryl in for a hug. “It’s about time.” He spoke with a shaky voice. 

“I know. I’ve been meaning to say it for awhile. You guys have just been so especially amazing the last few years. I should have said it a long time ago.”

FP pulled out of the hug. “Hey, all good things take time, right?”

Cheryl looked over towards her wife, still in her coma. “Yeah. Do...do you think she’ll ever wake up?” She looked up to catch FP’s eyes. 

“She will when she’s ready. She’s a fighter. You know that.” He kissed the top of her forehead before continuing. “How about you go home, take a nice hot bath. Maybe take a nap in your own bed, instead of a lousy hospital bed, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Cheryl breathed. “That actually sounds really nice. Fangs is stopping by later, right?”

“He is. In a few hours, after I leave. We’ll keep an eye on her for you, Cheryl.”

“Thanks.” The redhead did exactly what was suggested to her. She took a nice hot bubble bath with a glass of wine, and took a nap in her own bed. She would be lying if she said she didn’t miss her bed, but it was never the same without her wife.

After her nap, she went through the plethora of baked goods and casseroles that were dropped off at her house every day. She was never there, so she didn’t see a reason to keep them all. She would leave some for Nana Rose, but she took the rest to Alice, Archie and the Serpents at the Whyte Wyrm. 

\---

**_Toni’s POV_ **

“Hey, T. I’m sorry I haven’t been here in a few days. It’s hard. To see your daughter like this. Your face looks a lot better, though. You look more like yourself now that the swelling has gone done and they’ve taken some of the bandages off.”

_ “Daughter?” _

“Cheryl said they should be able to take the tube out of your mouth in a few days, since you seem to be doing well with breathing on your own.”

_ “Well, that definitely explains why my throat hurts.” _

“Jason is a beautiful boy, T. You’re a great mother and I’m so proud of you. You have no idea.” FP sniffled. “He’s actually with Alice, right now. In case you were wondering why it was so quiet here. He’s quite the talker. Just like you.”

_ “Wow. That means a lot. I really appreciate you guys. I was wondering if no one would be accepting of him.” _

“The other kids really love him. On your first night back, he stayed here with Cheryl and Charlotte really wanted him to go home with us. She offered to hold his hand if he got scared. She’s already such a great big sister. Juni’s been drawing a lot with him. Dag’s been reading to him. It’s really sweet to see them all together.”

_ “I just need to fucking wake up.” _

“And T...I’m not sure if anyone has told you, but you’re safe. Cheryl and the kids are safe. We’re all safe.”

_ “No, Penelope and Penny are still out there.” _

“Keller had found you because of an anonymous call to the station. Some Ghoulies took you, Jason and a few of your things and left you at an abandoned house at Sparrow Lake. But before that...the FBI actually had Penelope and Penny set up for some jingle jangle deal. They got to the drop off and they were arrested.”

_ “Oh, fuck.” _

“Some of the Ghoulies that got arrested at a warehouse told the cops and FBI that Thistlehouse was one of their hideouts. That’s how we found out where you were...this entire time. I’m so sorry we couldn’t find out sooner. The Serpents worked with Keller trying to think of everything we could. We had so many sleepless nights, especially Cheryl. Of course, this was harder on her than anyone else, but she did good, kid.”

_ “Please don’t blame yourself. This was my fault. They wanted me.”  _

Toni could hear a different voice from farther away in the room, but couldn’t place it until they sat down next to her bed. 

“Hey, Tiny. It’s Fangs. I hope FP didn’t give you too much crap.” He laughed. “I haven’t been here since the night you came back. I’m sorry. Sweets has been having a really hard time with everything. He blames himself for everything that happened.”

_ “There’s no reason to be sorry, man. If I could punch you in the arm, I would. Why would Sweets blame himself?” _

“Ya know...Red really stepped up after you left. She usually didn’t do the Serpent missions because of the kids, but we didn’t really have a lot going on, either. She did lead the meetings, though. Alongside Sweets and FP. I know she became a Serpent that day, but...she really stuck by us. I honestly wasn’t sure if she would.”

_ “That’s my girl. I’m so proud.” _

“Sweets said he hasn’t seen you since that first night, and I’m not sure what all he’s told you, but he’s grown a lot in these last few years. Him and V had a son. Jamie Anthony. He named his son after you, T. He’s the same age as Jason. They actually played a lot your first night back, and have ever since. They were like instant best friends.”

_ “Fuck. If I could cry, I would. I feel so honored.”  _

“Kev and I are still together. No kids yet, but we’ve talked about it. We’ve also talked about getting married, but I couldn’t do that without you here. It didn’t feel right, even if we just went down to the courthouse, but you know Kev would never allow that.” Fangs laughed. 

_ “You definitely wouldn’t be able to just go to the courthouse, you’re right. Kev is way too extra for that.” _

“Well, Red’s back. I guess that’s my cue to leave, even though she says I can stay. I promise I’ll be back soon.” Fangs placed a kiss to her forehead and gave Cheryl a hug before he left. 

\---

“Hello, my love. I hope you had as good of a time as you can with those two hooligans.” Cheryl placed a very soft kiss on her wife's lips before applying chapstick to them. She knew how much Toni always hated dry or slightly chapped lips. “They’ve missed you, you know. We all have.” She now sat down beside her wife. “I thought after you left that I wouldn’t really be a part of the Serpents, or that they wouldn’t want me. Turns out I was wrong.”

_ “You can’t always be right, baby.” _

“They still all came over for family dinner and we would all watch your movie. Actually, I haven’t explained what that is, even though the kids and I mention it a lot.” She kissed Toni’s hand, holding onto it as she spoke. “I took all of the photos I could find of you, or us, or you and the kids, along with videos and basically made a slideshow. The kids and I watch it every night. The disc hasn’t left the DVD player since I put it in. I have two copies at the house, and both Alice and Archie have copies for when the kids stay with them.”

_ “Of course everyone stuck around. They love you, babe. And they probably know I’d kill them if they didn’t. Kidding! So that’s what the kids were talking about. That makes a lot of sense, now.” _

“I made one for you, too. For whenever you wake up. It’s on my laptop. It’s not much, just pictures and videos of the kids. Things that you’ve missed.” Cheryl sniffled, placing her hand on Toni’s cheek and rubbing it with her thumb. “Please wake up, babygirl. I need you. The kids need you.”

_ “Believe me, I want to. I’m trying so hard, Cher.” _

Cheryl let go of her hand, getting up and moving around the room. She wasn’t sure what the redhead was doing when she came back shortly after. Toni could hear pages turning, as if Cheryl was maybe reading or drawing. Not long after, the Serpent Queen could hear light snores and felt something heavy on her leg, presumably Cheryl’s head. She chuckled to herself, in her head, anyway. She missed these simple moments.

_ “My heart is tired and cold. I won’t give up. I won’t give in. I’ve been sleeping for weeks and I can’t wait to finally open my eyes to see you again. Three years, Cher. Three fucking years. I can’t convince you or myself that I will wake up. I can only hope that I will. Please don’t give up.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this was enjoyable. How would you guys like this fic to end? With Toni waking up, or sometime after that?   
> Thank you so much for reading <3
> 
> Follow me on Twitter & Instagram: @geritisfanfic

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed. I really appreciate all of the comments that were left on Face Down and Sparks <3


End file.
